Broken Lives
by Reina Ann Vilre
Summary: Eyes darted to the filthy outsider who dared intrude upon the way of the village. Kratos ignored the shocked stares. His feet hit the ground hard, his mind barely acknowledging that he was running. The man raised the switch again as the boy cowered beneath him, but Kratos caught it before it could reach its intended target. AU
1. Prologue: Village of Iselia

Author's notes: I know, I know. I said I don't update/revise already finished stories. But I just had to. This story was in such a poor state that I couldn't help myself. Plotwise, I will likely change very little, aside from the aimless feel of it. But I am reworking the chapters entirely, starting, naturally, with the prologue.

Rating: T, for violence and the like.

Pairings: Mentions of Kratos/Anna

Summary: Eyes darted to the filthy outsider who dared intrude upon the way of the village. Kratos ignored the shocked stares. His feet hit the ground hard, his mind barely acknowledging that he was running. The man raised the switch again as the boy cowered beneath him, but Kratos caught it before it could reach its intended target.

Disclaimer: Do we even need to do this? I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Village of Iselia<p>

He wandered aimlessly, set adrift in a life where all had faded to a dull gray. Life seemed so meaningless without them: without seeing his wife's beautiful smile and hearing his son's childish laughter. All light and laughter were gone from him, leaving nothing more then an empty shell. His wife, his beautiful Anna, was gone forever and his son…

He didn't know why but even though he desperately wished to join his dearly departed, he didn't seem to have it in himself to end his own life. He wanted to die and return to his family, but he kept on living for a reason he could not explain. Whenever he was faced with a foe or monster he would react on sheer instinct, though the urge to allow the witless beast or unfortunate bandit to finish him was strong.

The forest was silent and dark. It was much a torment as it was a solace to return to the place he despised above all else. Coming back here reminded him of his loss. Those who should be at his side weren't and the one who he wished to see most would never return. Why did he continue to return here? What was he hoping to accomplish?

The clearing was as desolate as ever. There was green grass growing were blood had been, and a deformed body of immense size had rested. Mutilated pieces of desian corpses had littered the ground. The one thing he hadn't seen was what he had dreaded above all else. He never found his son. He feared to even look, terrified of what he'd find.

Kratos turned on heel, abruptly cutting off the memories of this place. His throat was thick with emotion, yet he refused to yield to them. Pushing aside all else, he made his way out of the forest, passing beneath the trees like a shadow.

Soot covered nearly every inch of his body. His clothes were disheveled, caked in mud of several days travel. His boots fared little better, and sported more than a few holes. His auburn hair was wildly tossed about, and looked greasy from neglect. And his eyes… the darkness and utter hopelessness would have stopped anyone cold.

As he neared the entrance of the forest, instead of turning right, and going west as he originally planned, Kratos headed straight into the village of Iselia. He knew he would attract quite a few stares, expected it even. He didn't even know why he approached the gate of the town to begin with. But something compelled him to come here, accompanied by a strange sense of importance in the fruitless search.

The gatekeepers stared after him as he entered the village, but Kratos paid them no mind. The dull thud of his boots making contact with the dirt echoed in his ears, though he didn't hear it. His spine, perfectly erect as ever, tingled, his mind telling him _something _was here. Kratos's entire body went rigid, and he froze mid-step.

He turned his head sharply to the right: something down the street had caught his attention, a commotion of some sort. His eyes fixed in that direction, he turned toward the noise. With a sullen curiosity, he found himself moving swiftly towards the center of the tiny village, a sense of urgency in his steps.

Kratos found himself in the town square, which was currently occupied by a large crowd. He frowned, and pushed his way to the front, his footsteps growing almost panicked as painful cries rose of the murmur of voices. When he reached the center of the impromptu circle, his eyes met with a scene that made his blood freeze in barely suppressed anger.

A boy, the child was _so_ _small_, lay at the feet of an older man with gray hair. A switch was in his hand and he beat the child with it, shouting at the boy unintelligibly. The child's back was bloodied, and his spine, thin as he was, protruded grotesquely. The man's face was contorted into a hideous sneer as the boy pitifully begged him to stop.

Color rose in Kratos's face, furious as he was, as he stepped into the circle. Eyes darted to the filthy outsider who dared intrude upon the way of the village. Kratos ignored the shocked stares. His feet hit the ground hard, his mind barely acknowledging that he was running. The man raised the switch again as the boy cowered beneath him, but Kratos caught it before it could reach its intended target.

"You're despicable!" Kratos snarled in what he considered a righteous fury. He tore the stick away from the gray haired man and tossed it aside, drawing up to his full height. He towered over the elderly man, eyes dark.

The man stepped back in shock, traces of fear lacing through his features as he beheld a creature that could only be the Angel of Death come down to exact revenge for the child's suffering. But he held his ground, and with more than a fair share of bravery, or stupidity, he glared up at Kratos. "Just who do you think you are to get between me and that little thief? The boy has been stealing our corps for months now!"

Kratos was not to be dissuaded. "I don't care if he killed a man, that is quite enough!" his voice rose to a shout, sneering at the man with a vicious glare.

The man fell back at this, tripping over his own feet in his haste to get away. Terror melded with panic as his features contorted in fear. The rest of the villagers also wanted to be far away, catching the wild gaze of the filthy and ragged stranger. He must have been a madman, and was not to be taken lightly.

The gray haired man fled from Kratos's presence, and his unyielding features softened greatly now that he was alone. The boy… Kratos turned around to face the child. He lay at his feet, dirty arms covering his head as he cowered beneath them.

A harsh sobs shook the boy's emaciated frame, visible beneath the rags that substituted for clothes. The boy was shivering on the ground before him, his breath coming in short gasps. The blood on his back drizzled down lazily, leaking from open wounds and reopened scars. Kratos's heart clenched at the sight.

He knelt beside the child in the deserted street. His right hand hovered just over the child's back and a warm glow surrounded the limb. The blood stopped flowing. The boy stopped shaking.

Gingerly, Kratos's fingers reached out to ruffle the boy's dirty brown hair. "Aahh!" the child screamed when he made the briefest contact. Frantically the child scrambled away from Kratos, even as his head turned so he could make eye contact with the older man.

Kratos stiffened. The frightened russet gaze was horrifying, the haunted eyes seeing past Kratos, into untold terrors. That wasn't what was so startling. The boy wasn't just a boy anymore; he couldn't be, not with that face. He looked _exactly_ like Kratos's son!

* * *

><p>Endnotes: Phew! Doing the prologue over again. I dare say it's much better than before.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Nighttime Conversations

Author's notes: I certainly hope this is okay. Sorry if it may seem a bit repetitive at times but it will hopefully get better as the story goes on.

And just as a side note this is probably going to be part one of two. (I may or may not make it into two parts.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia (Ha, I almost said Fire Emblem! I'm way too easily amused.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Nighttime Conversations<p>

Kratos stared at the sleeping form of the boy he now knew to be his son. Phaidra, despite her earlier reluctance, had offered Kratos to stay the night at her and her son-in-laws house. He accepted on one condition, that Lloyd stayed as well.

"What are you going to do with him?" Phaidra's aged voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Kratos frowned ever so slightly. "What do you mean?" He inquired calmly, voice completely devoid of the emotions he felt.

"You insisted so strongly the boy is allowed to stay the night. What other purpose would you have had for that if you did not wish to take the child in?" Kratos flinched imperceptively. Though her statement was not necessarily accurate, it was true in this context, and she knew it.

Even if the child had not been his son, he looked so much like him (the resemblance was uncanny) that Kratos would have taken him in either way.

A small smile made its way onto his face, a simple upturning of the lips, but it was genuine. His son was alive! He didn't know how, but Lloyd had survived the fall. For the first time since the death of his wife Kratos felt joy…

That was instantly shattered when he realized he could never tell the child that he was his father. Lloyd had been put through enough, he wasn't about to burden the boy anymore than he was already. Kratos wasn't _that_ terrible of a father.

"What would a mercenary want with a child?" Kratos froze when Frank, Phaidra's son-in-law, asked the question.

The 'Mercenary' paused and, despite his outward calm, frantically racked his brain for a believable lie. "I have need of an apprentice." Kratos stated coolly. "Also I'm not so cold-hearted as to leave this child in a village that clearly despises him." Was all he could come up with on short notice. He just hoped they would buy it.

Frank blinked slightly. "I… see." He said lamely. Kratos just stared. Did the man truly believe he had ill intentions for the boy?

The Lull in conversation made for a rather uncomfortable atmosphere, as both parties just stared at each other, Kratos with a completely blank expression.

Frank was the first to break the tense silence. "I… believe I will retire now. Goodnight sir Kratos, mother." He said, politely nodding to the both of them, before retreating to his room.

"I think I'll go to bed now too." Phaidra said, sounding very much the kind grandmother. "There is a guest room right down that hall." She continued, indicating the corridor leading to the back of the house. "If you wish, you can stay there the night."

"I must respectfully decline." Kratos stated in that polite yet curt manner of his. "I can sleep fine right here."

"Oh? That chair isn't very comfortable. I…"

"I am a mercenary; we are used to sleeping in conditions that are less than ideal." Kratos cut her off, earning himself a suspicious look.

The two locked gazes, and there seemed to be a battle of their wills. Kratos however, inevitably won.

Phaidra sighed in defeat, and simply said, "Suit yourself." Before turning and going to her room for the night.

As soon as she was out of sight, Kratos turned his gaze back toward his son, and mentally sighed.

'_What have I done?'_ He thought despondently. He essentially _abandoned_ his son.

Kratos felt as if the air around him grew heavy and began crushing his lungs with the realization. He suddenly felt every one his plus four thousand years.

He soon grew very weary and felt his eyes slipping closed as he tuned out the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>Kratos' eyes snapped open after what seemed like mere minutes, though in actuality it had been several hours. He turned his head to stare at the only another occupant of the room, and what had 'awoken' him.<p>

Similar red-brown eyes stared back at him with a wary curiosity, the child they belonged to still trying what to figure out what to make of him. "Who are you?" Kratos nearly flinched at the cautiousness of that statement.

"Kratos Aurion." He replied with a deadpan calm that he did not feel. Anxiety bubbled in his chest, yet he managed to keep his worries to himself.

"Where am I?" The child's rapid fire questions were starting to unnerve him slightly.

"Iselia, the village of oracles."

Lloyd gave him a look that said 'do you think I'm stupid or something?' before responding with, "You're really annoying."

Had Kratos had less control over his emotions, he would have been gaping in shock at the boy's overly _blunt_, not to mention foolish, statement. As things stood however, the auburn-haired man settled for simply arching an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He queried incredulously. Despite everything, Kratos had to admit, the child was already starting to irritate him.

The boy scowled and gave him a slight pouty glare, and Kratos found himself suppressing a grimace. _'He looks exactly like Anna,'_

"What I meant was where in that 'village' am I?" The boy snapped at him irritably.

"The home of the Chosen."

"Chosen?" Lloyd now sounded more curious than angry. "What's the Chosen?" The child asked interestedly, all signs of caution gone from the child.

Kratos had a hard time not smiling at that. Lloyd had ever been the inquisitive one, an old habit of his that Kratos could not have broken from the boy no matter how hard he tried. "You do not know of the Chosen of Regeneration." Though it was phrased like a question it really wasn't.

The boy rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Is she the nice girl from earlier?" He asked quietly, evidently not understanding the tone of Kratos' voice.

"Yes." Was the one word response.

"I've heard of it." Lloyd said thoughtfully, breaking the relaxing silence. "They say the chosen goes on a journey to seal them desians." The boy was quiet for a moment before speaking up again, "Dirk told me that much."

Kratos frowned at the name, it didn't seem like a human name to him. It sounded more… "Who's Dirk?" The mercenary questioned almost hesitantly.

"He was the nice man who took me in after mommy died." Lloyd said quietly, not exactly sure why he was telling this man at all.

Despite his mistrust, Lloyd couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity that pervaded Kratos.

The man stared at the boy sadly, and Lloyd felt as if he _should_ trust him. "I see, so, considering you are on the streets, I assume that Dirk is… dead?" It was a question this time.

"Yeah," was Lloyd's short and somewhat curt reply. Silence prevailed in the room once again.

After a moment or two, Lloyd got annoyed by the pitying look Kratos was giving him and broke the silence. "But I can take care of myself." The child stated stubbornly, with a hint of anger as well, an attribute he no doubt acquired from both his parents.

Kratos stared at him for a few minutes before chuckling lightly, receiving a dirty look from Lloyd. "Of course you are." He stated humorously.

The boy gave him a pouty glare, which Kratos just had to smile at. "Don't make fun of me!"

Truthfully, Kratos hadn't expected the boy to snap at him like that, so in an attempt to placate him he simply said, "I'm not."

Lloyd seemed to deflate at this and just said, "Oh," as if that had been the most obvious answer that he just somehow overlooked.

"Lloyd," Kratos began quietly, finally getting to the point. "You will be coming with me."

The boy frowned and gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Because the people of the village clearly do not wish for you to be around here and you need someone to take care of you, and let me finish!" He cut off the boy just as he was about to protest. "The reason you cannot stay here is because you have been taking what other people have worked hard to make, and that is not right."

"What?" Lloyd's anger boiled over. "I need to eat too ya know, and they don't ever share with me." The boy's anger couldn't mask the tears he tried to, at first, hide then wipe away.

Kratos fought hard against his parental instinct to take the boy into his arms and comfort him. "That does not excuse what you have done and it is all the more reason why you need someone who will take care of you."

"Are _you_ going to do it?" Bitterness seeped from his words.

"Yes." The serious bluntness of that one word caught Lloyd off guard for a moment, but he soon recovered.

"Why, why do you care?" The child asked with such a lost and broken look on his childlike face.

"Because someone needs to."

* * *

><p>Endnotes: I hope that wasn't too bad for the first chapter. Don't worry in the next one there will probably be a bit more going on.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: On the Road to Salvation

Author's notes: Wow, I updated this surprisingly fast. I really got to start updating my other stories but I can't seem to stop writing this one (maybe its because this one is, A] giving me more feedback, and B] I actually feel like writing it) oh well. Yeah the title for this chapter is actually sort of a pun, you'll see why if you read the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, the characters, world and setting belong to Namco

*Glares angrily at Namco people*

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: On the Road to Salvation<p>

Trees, grass, mountains, the sky, so far those had been the only thing Lloyd had seen all day, and he was tired of it. They were just so _boring_. Then again, was there anything out here that _wasn't_?

Well, besides Kratos of course, but he was just weird.

The man was strange, far stranger than most he had met (and you could believe it when he said he'd met some real weirdoes). He always wore purple; purple gloves, purple swallow-tailed cloak, purple sleeveless shirt… Lloyd had never seen another person were so much purple.

He also used _really_ big words when talking and Lloyd figured he would probably _never_ understand some of them. Really, what kind of word was 'civilization'?

Kratos's hair was also really funny, it was always spiky, and it stuck up at the oddest of angles and its auburn shade wasn't very common. Lloyd didn't even know hair _could_ be that reddish. (1)

The man's strangest feature by far though, had to be his eyes. Cold and fathomless, the red-brown irises were. More often then not, no hint of emotion escaped his mask, yet, Lloyd sometimes caught the man staring at him strangely. There was such a sad and soft look in those eyes at times that Lloyd wondered if they were even the same person.

The man in and of himself was a mystery, an enigma that Lloyd just couldn't figure out no matter how long or hard he thought about it.

At times he was cold and distant, and yet others, gentle and caring like... a parent. Then again, what did Lloyd know about how a parent would treat their child? He barely remembered his.

Lloyd, deep in thought, stopped quite suddenly, attracting the attention of the object of his ponderings.

"Lloyd, is there something wrong?" The man asked him raising an eyebrow in question.

Finally returning to reality, Lloyd blinked rapidly at his older companion. The boy then smiled and skipped ahead of Kratos before turning to stop directly in front of the man. "I'm fine!" Lloyd chirped over cheerfully. "So, we're going to this place called Triet right?" He asked, eyes lighting up in excitement. "I can't wait to get there! I wonder what it's like? Are there lots of people? It is really nice? It must be nicer than that dumb old village anyway." Lloyd muttered that last part.

"Lloyd, slow down." Kratos commanded calmly. "I can only answer one question at a time and can't answer any of them if you refuse to take a breath." Kratos finished in a stern yet kindly manner. When the boy didn't say anything further, Kratos took that as his cue to continue. "First of all, Triet isn't all that interesting, unless you look at the history behind the oasis town that is. Secondly, it is not all that large, a few more people than Iselia yes, but a fairly small community in general. Lastly, I believe you can be the judge of that when we get there. However, before Triet, we will be staying at the house of salvation for the night, before attempting the desert."

Lloyd's face fell at the last part. "Why?" the boy whined slightly.

"Because the desert can be an extremely dangerous place if one is ill-prepared." The mercenary stated in a calm, fatherly tone.

Kratos couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at the boy's slight pout. "Fine." Lloyd grumbled, sounding slightly irked.

However, as they walked on, the child's demeanor changed rapidly and Kratos soon found himself answering many unusual questions again.

Though Kratos thought the boy's incessant chatter somewhat irritating it was certainly a pleasant change from the unending silence he had suffered through for over four years. Four years were nothing when compared to the rest of his lifetime, but to him, they had felt like an eternity. Time which he could not hear his wife's musical laugh, or his child's idle prattle, and though nothing could bring Anna back at least he had his son again, even if he could never tell the boy.

"What's that?" Lloyd piped up, pointing at a rather old, dingy building with a thatched roof. It was in fact a House of Salvation, built mostly for the chosen's journey, but sheltered many a weary traveler.

"That is the place we will be staying tonight," Kratos replied, seemingly unmoved by the child's enthusiasm.

The boy gave the building a scrutinizing gaze before breaking into a wide grin. "Race ya there!" Lloyd shouted, already running ahead of the man.

"Lloyd, wait!" Kratos called after his child, just barely managing to keep the hysterics out of his voice. Who knows what all manner of trouble the boy could get into?

Lloyd, noticing that Kratos was actually racing after him, and gaining fast, picked up speed and ran as fast as his much shorter legs could carry him, giggling all the while. That was, until the boy tripped and fell.

Lloyd turned around and giggled at the man who was just catching up to him. That was, until he saw the look on Kratos's face. He had a fierce look in his eyes, and the anger clearly written on his face was terrifying.

Lloyd cowered back and stared at the man wide-eyed in fright, and he raised his arm for fear of being hit.

"What were you thinking, running away like that?" He began furiously. "That was completely stupid what you did back there!" Kratos nearly shouted at the boy. "You could have been killed or worse and…" Kratos's voice fell short as he saw the tears running down pale cheeks, and those haunted, terror-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." The boy kept mumbling fearfully to himself.

Kratos swallowed thickly. What had he _done_? He was supposed to be the boy's _father_ and he goes around scaring him half to death.

Lloyd tried to scramble back as Kratos reached for him but he wasn't fast enough to escape. The child whimpered slightly, expecting a beating, yet finding himself surprised when the mercenary drew him into a tight embrace.

The child felt the tears fall faster as the man began rubbing his back soothingly.

Finding himself unable to resist, Kratos kissed his son's temple, and spoke quietly into the boy's ear. "I am sorry, Lloyd. I didn't mean to startle you like that. I was simply angry and worried that you ran off like that. Can you ever forgive me?" The child's eyes watered again at that, and Lloyd, wrapping his thin arms around the man's waist, began sobbing convulsively into his chest.

"Lloyd?" Kratos sounded worried, but the child made no form of reply, and merely gripped him tighter, as if afraid the man could disappear at any moment.

Kratos made no further comment, and instead settled for simply rocking the boy back and forth while humming softly in his ear.

Eventually, when Lloyd had finally calmed down, Kratos asked him, "Will you be alright now?" The boy sniffled slightly, nodding into the man chest. "Alright," he said gently.

It was that moment when Kratos looked up that he realized they had lingered there far too long. The sun had set and a few stars were already out.

"Pretty." Lloyd mumbled, looking up at the night sky.

"Yes, they are." Kratos stated just as softly. "We cannot linger here any longer Lloyd, we have to get to the house." The man said after a few moments, glancing down at the boy.

The child hiccupped slightly, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Can we look at the stars again sometime?" Lloyd asked, innocently resting his head on Kratos's shoulder.

He smiled softly at the boy's request. "Of course," he whispered gently before rising from the ground, carefully balancing Lloyd in his arms.

As Kratos trekked the last stretch of land to the House of Salvation, he thought that perhaps there was some hope for them.

* * *

><p>Endnotes: I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. I loved the fatherson fluff at the end. (my favorite thing, fluff. Well, that and angst.) I personally thought it was really sweet.

Hehehe, get it? The Road to Salvation? They're on their way to the House of Salvation? Yeah, I didn't think it was very funny either.

1) Clearly he has never seen Zelos's hair.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

Author's notes: Again there is a funny thing about the title of this chapter. Lost and Found was originally going to be the title of the story itself, but I decided that I didn't like it so I changed it to something else (Hence why the story is called Broken Lives.) Anyway on with chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Symphonia I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it, and Kratos wouldn't have left with Derris-Kharlan.

*Again, glares angrily at Namco people* Why? Why did you make Kratos leave? He was the best character in the freaking game!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Lost and Found<p>

"It's so _hot_!" Lloyd complained once again as he trailed behind Kratos tiredly.

Kratos sighed. Though he loved his son, the boy's constant griping was rather wearisome. "Lloyd it is a desert, they are almost always hot." He reiterated for what seemed to be the fifteenth time. (1)

"I'm tired." The boy whined pathetically, dropping himself onto the hot sand.

Kratos turned on heel sharply, grabbing the boy's wrist and forcefully, though not harshly, pulling Lloyd to his feet. "You may rest when we reach Triet. There are many dangers out in a desert, the worst of all being dehydration and starvation. It is wise not to linger." Kratos stated as he began to coax the child along by giving his arm a gentle tug every now and then.

After a few minutes of walking in near silence, Lloyd spoke up. "Mr. Kratos?"

Kratos sighed softly before glancing down at the boy. "What is it Lloyd?" He asked the child, the stern strictness all but gone from his voice.

Lloyd blinked up at the man, evidently thinking that wouldn't have worked, "I'm thirsty." The child said in a near whisper.

Kratos's expression softened at this, and, letting go of the boy's hand, he brought out his water canteen. "Drink slow, you do not want to spill. That is all the water we have until we reach Triet."

Lloyd obeyed the quiet command and drank a little of the quenching liquid before handing the container back to Kratos.

"Aren't you thirsty?" The boy asked as he watched Kratos replace the canteen at his right hip.

"No, Lloyd. I would not need as much as you because I am more used to such extreme conditions. That and you are also just a child."

"Oh." Lloyd said lamely. The boy remained quiet for a moment before he piped up again. "Where are we going after Triet?" He questioned curiously.

"After we stock up supplies in Triet we will head to the Ossa trail, from there we can head to Izoold, a small fishing community, and get a boat to take us to Palmacosta, the largest city in Sylvarant. If all goes well, I should be able to find a fair paying job in Palmacosta."

The child's eyes lit up in wonderment. "We're gonna go on a boat? This is gonna be so cool!" He said with childish delight. "I can't wait until we get to Izoold!" The boy exclaimed.

"You are going to have to." Kratos stated, coolly. "That is still along way off yet Lloyd, we have not even made it to Triet yet."

The boy frowned. "I know, I know! I'm just excited, okay." He stated with a slight pout, to which Kratos amusedly arched an eyebrow. Lloyd scowled darkly when he saw the mercenary's expression. "Don't make fun of me!" He angrily shouted at the man.

"I wasn't," came the cool reply.

* * *

><p>Lloyd was exhausted by the time they reached their destination, having worn himself out by running to and fro. All he wanted to do now was sleep. However, Kratos had other things planned.<p>

"Can't we just go to the inn now? I'm tired." The child said whiningly, to which Kratos just sighed.

"I told you that you'd wear yourself out with all that running, but you chose not to listen to me. Now you must face the consequences." Kratos stated, his voice strict and stern. "We will rest at the inn after I finish with preparations for our journey, understood?"

"Yes," Lloyd unnecessarily dragged out the S.

Great, now he'd have to watch Kratos buy supplies and stuff, how _boring_. Lloyd thought that Triet would be more interesting then Iselia, but it was just the same, albeit much hotter and with more sand. He could have cared less if he never saw another desert in his entire _life_.

Lloyd sighed and tried to maneuver his way through the throng of people in the Market place of the small oasis town. The boy ducked and dodged through the crowd, but no matter which way he went he couldn't catch any sight of Kratos. Where had that man gone? The child stomped angrily when he was roughly shoved aside by some man looking at some merchant's wares.

But his anger soon faded into panic when he realized that he had completely lost sight of Kratos in the crowd. _'Where did he go?' _Lloyd thought frantically, his red-brown eyes scanning the area for any sign of auburn hair.

Lloyd was shoved and pushed this way and that, completely invisible to the hoard of merchants and salesmen. The child backed himself into a tiny corner, whimpering somewhat when he didn't see any sign of auburn or deep purple anywhere among the crowds.

The boy curled up into a ball, thin arms wrapped around his legs. He buried his face in his knees and silently cried into his red-sleeved arms, praying that the mercenary would come and find him.

_'Kratos, please help me.' _He thought desperately.

* * *

><p>Kratos hadn't seen the boy disappear into the crowds; he didn't even notice Lloyd was missing until he found the child huddled up against a wall not to far from the entrance of the market place.<p>

"Lloyd, what are you doing here?" Kratos asked the boy, checking over his thin frame for any sign of injury.

"Kratos!" The child looked up at him in astonishment before wrapping his arms tightly around Kratos's neck. "I thought I lost you; that I'd never find you!" The boy cried, tears returning to his already reddened eyes.

Kratos sighed, picking the boy up into strong arms. "Lloyd this is exactly the reason why I told you to stay close to me before we entered Triet."

"I tried!" The boy defended himself. "But, you… disappeared." He finished lamely.

"Let us just go to the inn, we will get things settled there. I'm finished with my errands anyway." The man stated as he swiftly backtracked towards the only inn in the small settlement.

The inn was a dingy little thing, like most other places in the dying world of Sylvarant, but it was a place to sleep nonetheless. After Kratos got a room for the night he went and placed his son on the bed and sat down next to the boy.

"I am sorry." Kratos stated, all the while managing never to hint at what he was truly feeling.

Lloyd blinked at him. "Why?" He asked innocently.

"Had I been paying attention you wouldn't have gotten lost in the crowds. I wasn't attentive enough therefore I apologize."

"You're funny." The boy stated so flatly that Kratos just stared at him for several seconds, wondering if he heard him right.

"Is that so?" The man asked in a deadpan, to which Lloyd simply nodded at the mercenary.

"Yes it is so." The boy stated with such an unusual seriousness that made Kratos wonder just what the child had endured while he was drowning in his own sorrow and self-pity.

His thoughts only made Kratos resent himself all the more, but he had more important matters to occupy his time, like his sons physical and mental health.

"Kratos," The boy began hesitantly. "I'm really sorry for not listening to you and getting lost." Lloyd ended in a near whisper.

"It doesn't matter Lloyd, all that matters is that you're safe. I'm certain you understand better than most that not all are as friendly as they seem. That was the main reason I told you to stay close." Kratos stated in such a calming manner.

Lloyd relaxed slightly when he realized the man wasn't angry at him. "Oh, okay. Hey Kratos?"

Kratos found it comforting and somewhat amusing that the boy had already taken to calling him by his first name. "What is it Lloyd?" The man had enough curiosity left to wonder what the child wanted now.

"Can we watch the stars tonight?"

* * *

><p>Endnotes: I know I suck. This is not an actual update (I'm working on it!) I just went in and fixed a few of the errors I saw. I will most likely do the same with the other chapters because noticed a few when I started rereading them.<p>

(1) A 'desert' is actually classified by the amount of rainfall within a year, hence making it entirely possible for there to be such a thing as a 'cold' desert.


	5. Chapter 4: Danger on the Pass

Author's notes: Okay we're getting somewhere I suppose, but still pretty slow. Things should speed up in the next chapter when we get to Palmacosta though. That will mark the beginning of Kratos and Lloyd's true journey, and call into play some _prominent_ characters *Grins knowingly*

Oh dear, I've said too much already. Quick, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: If I owned the game Yuan would be a playable character. (He's so freaking awesome!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Danger on the Pass<p>

The next morning they quickly finished with any last minute supplies they would need for trekking through the desert, even though they wouldn't be in the extreme heat for long, and headed east towards the mountainous Ossa trail.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the pass, Kratos allowed the boy a brief respite, in which Lloyd took the opportunity to question him further.

"What are you going to do when we reach Palmacosta?" He queried, ever the curious one.

"I will look for a job," was the short reply.

"Why?"

"Because, without a job I would have no money, therefore I would not be able to buy food to feed you."

"What kind of job are you looking for?"

"I am a mercenary; a mercenary is essentially a soldier for hire. They generally take jobs clearing bandits, desians, or even just protecting wayfarers."

"What's a wayfarer?"

Kratos stopped abruptly, not having expected this question. He glanced down at Lloyd, a pitying look in his eyes. "A wayfarer is a traveler, whether by foot or caravan, though they are more commonly found on foot." He explained as simply as he could.

"Oh," was the child's only response.

They carefully began their way up the steep and rocky trail, Kratos keeping a cautious eye on the boy to make sure he didn't trip over a loose stone and fall to the mercy of the jagged rocks below. The pass was high and very narrow. One, especially a child as clumsy as Lloyd, could easily lose his footing.

After awhile of walking over uneven ground and sharp stones, Lloyd began to fidget and for some reason he looked nervous.

"Is there something wrong Lloyd?" Kratos asked with thinly veiled worry.

The boy looked up at him with anxious, fearful eyes. "Will..." He hesitated. "Will we see any desians?"

Kratos frowned slightly at the way the boy's shoulders shook and his lower lip trembled. "You have had previous encounters with them then?" He asked with a soft gentleness that Lloyd had only seen a few times from him, most notably being last night when they watched the stars together.

Lloyd dropped his head and nodded, rubbing his eyes to wipe away a few stray tears. Kratos placed his hands on the child's shoulders. "Lloyd, what happened? What did they do to you?" There was such a stern authoritative quality in his voice that made Lloyd want to spill his guts right then and there. But the child was known for his stubbornness, so he shoved Kratos's gentle hands away and stepped back.

A brief look of hurt flashed in Kratos's eyes before changing to one of concern. "I don't wanna talk about it," He mumbled, looking down at his feet because of the slight sense of guilt.

Kratos swallowed thickly, stepping back to give the boy some space. "Lloyd, I promise not to interrogate you further on this matter if you just come back towards me," Lloyd blinked confusedly at the man, not understanding what was making his so nervous.

"What's wrong Kratos?" The boy asked him. But the man didn't respond, in fact, he wasn't even looking at Lloyd rather something behind him.

Lloyd glanced back, trying to figure out what got _Kratos_ of all people, so worked up about and gasped at what he saw. What Lloyd hadn't realized until now was that he was standing directly on the edge of the cliff and one wrong move would send him tumbling over to be squished on the rough surface.

Lloyd's attention snapped back towards Kratos, fear evident in the boy's gaze. "Lloyd, slowly make your way over to me," Kratos stated calmly, despite the anxiety bubbling within his chest.

Lloyd took the man's extended hand and he carefully maneuvered the boy away from the ledge. As soon as the boy was safely out of harms way, Kratos sighed in relief, but then tensed again immediately after.

"Kratos?" Lloyd questioned in a quiet, concerned manner.

Kratos, having been too focused on his son's predicament, let his guard drop for a few minutes, enough time to leave them open for an ambush.

The mercenary felt the presence of the thieves surrounding them, cutting off all means of escape. "K-Kratos? Who are they?" Lloyd asked him worriedly when he noted the strange men.

Kratos didn't reply to him, instead he used one arm to bring the child closer to him. "Well, well, what do we have here?" A man with messy brown hair and cold green eyes inquired smugly, the rhetorical hint evident in his tone.

The man took a few steps forward, coming a bit closer to the wary mercenary before glancing back at his men. "Just what are we going to do with them?" He asked his makeshift crew, sounding falsely contemplative.

The bandit was toying with Kratos.

"If you do not wish to be harmed then I strongly suggest you leave." Kratos snapped coolly, not in the mood for his games.

The highwayman gave him an irritated glance. "Are you in any position to be giving orders?" He retorted.

"Confidence breed's carelessness," Kratos replied with an inhuman calm.

"I don't need your 'advice'," The bandit hissed back. "I am Haityn, and I'm known for never leaving a single man alive. Not even little ones." He stated, eyeing Lloyd maliciously. (1)

Lloyd hid behind Kratos's legs, a faint whimper escaping his lips. Kratos glared. "You even think of harming him and I promise you will not live to regret it."

Haityn and his men just laughed. "You talk big for being a filthy sellsword. Let's take him down!" He called to the others.

As the bandits closed in around him, Kratos began frantically assessing the situation. There was a cliff to the right and to the left lay a rock wall. The footing was poor, one wrong step could send you flying over the sharp drop off to the right, and there were two groups of men closing in from either of the remaining paths. Things were not in their favor.

Kratos briefly glanced down at Lloyd. The boy looked back up at him. The child's frightened yet trusting gaze hardened his resolve. No matter what happened he would not let Lloyd die.

Almost instantly they struck in unison. Kratos managed to dodge some of the strikes but a few reached their target, leaving a small slice on his bicep. The angel grew irritated that he let his guard drop like that and used a quick First Aid so it would not prove to be a problem later.

Again they came at him, this time however, he was ready for them and used his sword and shield to block the assault. Haityn's eyes narrowed at him. He could tell Kratos was no pushover.

A fairly young looking thief made the mistake of trying to hack at Lloyd. His life was promptly ended as he fell over the cliffside when Kratos lashed out with his foot, hitting the man square in the jaw.

The second went down when he, in anger, tried to land a finishing blow to the mercenary's skull. Kratos gutted him for the foolish move. He had left himself wide open and so joined his friend at the bottom of the cliff.

"Blame your fate!" Kratos spat coldly.

The bandits had furious, almost _feral_, expressions on their faces.

"You'll pay for that!" Haityn hissed angrily, lashing out with his own weapon, but only meeting the steel of Kratos's blade.

Their weapons were locked only briefly, as Kratos was the stronger fighter, he easily managed to knock the bandit back, Haityn hitting the ground hard. he was down. Only three left.

"Ah!" Kratos gasped in horror. While he was distracted with Haityn one of the men had reached out and caught Lloyd.

"Let me go!" The boy cried out right before his mouth was covered by a hand to ensure his silence. He struggled in there grasp.

"Quiet boy!" The thief snapped.

"Drop your sword or your son dies," Another one of the bandits gave him the command.

Lloyd blinked confusedly, his struggles ceasing for a split second before being redoubled. The boy kicked furiously at the bandits legs and began clawing at the hand covering his mouth. It looked as if the child would lose this battle…

That is, until he bit the man's hand; hard. Lloyd abruptly hit the ground as he had been dropped.

"Gah! You little…" The man hissed through clenched teeth.

The child stood from the ground and brushed himself off. "Serves you right treating me like that," The boy snapped back, kicking the highwayman in the shin.

The man then proceeded to jump up and down on one foot rather close to the edge of the cliff, cradling his foot with his uninjured hand, cursing profusely all the while.

The other two would-be thieves just stared at their compatriot, shaking their heads at his ridiculous display. "Trin, you really are pathetic." (2)

"Just how weak are you?"

"I am not weak or pathetic!"

"You sure about that?"

"Just what are _you_ talking about? You're the one who got his foot caught in a clam! Seriously, how is that even possibe?"

Had he been anyone else, and had the situation not called that he keep a level-head, Kratos would have burst out laughing at the unexpected yet not unwelcome turn of events.

"Lloyd," Kratos called softly so as not to attract the attention of the bantering trio. "Let us leave before they have realized we have gone."

Lloyd turned his attention away from the bickering morons and toward his 'guardian'. "Okay!" The boy chirped cheerfully.

The two made their escape before the fools realized their absence. The path was easy going from there on seeming as it was mostly downhill now, so they easily could evade them should they try and catch up to the pair.

"They... were really… stupid huh?" Lloyd commented lightly, panting from exertion.

"They were," Was Kratos's calm response, his breathing not even slightly irregular.

"How… how come you're not tired?" The boy inquired curiously, finally catching his breath.

"I'm more used to such exertions Lloyd. Nothing more," Kratos hated having to lie to the boy, but if he told the truth the boy would either stop trusting him or run away. Both would result to him getting hurt in the end and Kratos would not stand for that.

"Oh," Was Lloyd's only form of response. "Hey Kratos?"

"What is it Lloyd?" The mercenary questioned.

"Why did they call me your son?" Lloyd asked him curiously.

Kratos thought this over briefly. Should he tell him…? No, he had been over this already. "Two people traveling together, specifically in this case, a man and a child would instantly be assumed to be related in some way. They simply thought you were my son based on my previous actions to ensure your safety."

"Oh."

The rest of the journey to Izoold was made in complete silence, though Kratos still shot the child worried glances whenever he wasn't looking. Lloyd had grown very agitated when the desians were mentioned. Just what past did he have with them? They hurt him, he could tell, and if it was Kvar who hurt _his_ little boy…

His thoughts were abruptly cut off as Lloyd exclaimed (loudly) that they reached their destination. One thing was sure, if he ever saw Kvar again the half-elf was dead.

* * *

><p>Endnotes: Any good? I personally liked the scene with the moronic trio at the end.<p>

Dang, it took a whole chapter just to get past the Ossa trail. At this rate I'll have twenty chapters by the time I get to the Asgard region.

Anyway, I had redone the entire fight scene because I didn't quite like how it turned out the first time (isn't that what authors do?) so I hope I at least did okay. I didn't think it was too great, but good enough.

(1) Haityn was actually just a pretty basic OC I inserted in Void (an AU story for Fire Emblem) I never meant him to have much role, but now I'm thinking of adding him in a bit more. We probably won't see him again in this story but I just wanted to point him out.

(2) Again another basic OC, but he will appear in Guardian Angel (a story I'm currently in the process of writing) I tend to throw in random OC's sometimes that I have used in past stories because, well, sometimes I just like them. Or in this case it's because I don't like them, hence why I was making fun of them.


	6. Chapter 5: Close Encounters

Author's notes: The fifth chapter, whoohoo! Now we're getting somewhere. I'm not really going to do much for Palmacosta, but this will get the plot a bit underway and introduce some prominent characters.

Disclaimer: Reina does not own ToS, it belongs to Namco. Why Reina is referring to herself in third person she doesn't know.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Close Encounters<p>

Palmacosta was the largest city in Sylvarant, the second largest being Asgard. The port town was a common place for trading fish, weapons, armor, and other various goods for decent prices. It was also the only city or town in Sylvarant with its own military.

Not that it did much good. The Grand Cardinal, Magnius, had a stranglehold on Palmacosta and the surrounding area. He was the type of brute whose only weapons were strength and fear; his raids on the port city, as frequent and regular as the rising of the sun.

The smoke billowing from the city was enough to see that one of these raids were either in progress or already through. The angel sighed at the senseless destruction caused by the half-elf. All this, because of a twisted perception of a truly noble wish.

"Kratos? Is something wrong?" Kratos glanced down into two concerned orbs of red-brown.

"I am fine Lloyd," He replied wearily

The boy frowned and looked out over the water at the burning city. "Did… did the desians do that?" his voice had become faint towards the end, and the child unconsciously stepped closer to the elder man.

"Yes," A large, calloused hand was placed on Lloyd's shoulder, and he glanced up at Kratos. "Do not worry Lloyd. I will not allow them to harm you."

* * *

><p>Derris-Kharlan was once the home of the elves that had originally come to Symphonia looking for a new world to live. Now it had been transformed into the lifeless haunt of one Mithos Yggdrasill, Lord of the Angels.<p>

A blue haired half-elf, stepped on the warp pad leading to Vinheim, his 'lord's' castle. He walked past the empty shells of former half-elves that had 'evolved into a higher state of being', the puppets murmuring the occasional 'milord' to him.

He completely ignored them; his strides purposeful, eyes hard and unforgiving. He stopped in front of a large black dragon, glancing up at the ancient creature.

"WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE?" It boomed at him.

"Lord Yggdrasill has summoned me for my usual report," The blue-head replied monotonously.

"VERY WELL," The monstrous creature lumbered aside, allowing the half-elf to pass. He carried on, paying the dark dragon no mind as he went into what seemed to be a room of empty space.

He stepped on the warp space just inside the room and appeared in Yggdrasill's audience chamber. He walked until he stood directly in front of the half-elven tyrant and went down on one knee, head bowed.

Green eyes gazed at him coldly. "Yuan, did you complete your mission?" Yggdrasill inquired smoothly.

Yuan swallowed thickly, before replying. "I am afraid not my lord."

Anger flashed in those cold eyes and the Lord of Angels stood abruptly from his throne, walking briskly towards his 'subordinate'. Yuan saw it coming even before his head snapped to the side.

He spat out blood, and fought down the furious rage wanting to burst from his chest. He couldn't lose control now; it wouldn't help him in the long run.

"You stupid half-elf!" The blue-head just barely beat down a sarcastic comment. "How could you not find that human traitor?"

Kratos had left Cruxis eight years ago, unknowingly abandoning his friend to their lord's wrath.

"He's more slippery than you'd think a human to be," Yuan replied mechanically. "I tracked him to Iselia but lost him there," A lie, but he certainly wasn't going to say that he found him at Izoold, or that there was a child now with him.

"Iselia?" Yggdrasill murmured, suddenly suspicious. "Is he trying to mess with the Chosen for some reason?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Your men killed his family," Yuan responded dryly, earning him another slap.

"I don't need any of your smart remarks when Martel's vessel could be in potential danger!" She was in danger all right, just not from Kratos.

"I don't believe Kratos would be foolish enough to harm the Chosen. But if you are so worried about it then perhaps you should have Forcystus check up on the girl,"

Yggdrasill looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, perhaps I will. We do not want your new body to be harmed do we Martel?" He asked to no one.

Yuan, not being the most patient man, fidgeted slightly, afraid that Yggdrasill would go off on another one of his rants and completely forget about him.

"Ahem," The half-elf cleared his throat loudly.

Yggdrasill's head snapped back to Yuan. "Ah, Yuan. You are dismissed, I wish to speak with Martel alone," He waved him away without sparing him another glance.

"Yes my lord," The words felt like poison on the angelic half-elf's tongue.

"And Yuan," Yggdrasill called just as Yuan turned and started to head towards the warp pad. The tyrannical leader's eyes narrowed. "Don't betray us," He warned.

Yuan gave him a blank face. "I won't."

* * *

><p>As they came into port the sailors looked about, horrified at the scene. Fires dotted around the city randomly, bodies littering the cobblestone streets. Desians ran rampant, burning, capturing, <em>killing<em> as they went and, of course, Magnius did nothing to stop them.

It angered Kratos to see them doing this without restraint, but unless he revealed himself to get rid of them, and potentially place Lloyd in danger (something he'd never do) he could do nothing to prevent it.

So instead he hid in an obscure corner at the edge of the market district of town (something Lloyd was grateful for. Being around so many desians terrified him) remaining completely unnoticed.

They remained hidden for awhile in the shadows of the building, perfectly content to wait it out. Until, that is, the instigator of the raid came along.

"Listen up you inferior beings!" A heavily scarred and ugly-faced half-elf spoke up loudly in a self-important manner. "I'm the Lord Magnius, the ruler of you vermin. Play nice now and I won't have to hurt so many of you," A sickeningly sadistic smile played on the half-elf's lips, and Kratos felt nothing but disgust and disdain for this brute.

They watched, helpless to do otherwise as the desians ravaged the town and its people. Screams of innocent women and children rang through the air. Swords of militiamen clashed with those of desians. Fallen men, half-elf and human, moaned on the ground in pain that lead to the last road of death.

Lloyd watched, terrified yet safe in Kratos's protective arms. But when he caught sight of Magnius is blood froze in his veins. "Tha-that's one of them!" The boy whimpered fearfully.

"One of them?" Kratos queried softly, his voice barely reaching the child's ears.

The boy sniffled. "Mmmhmm," Was the child's only form of response.

Kratos frowned. What did he mean by 'one of them'? Was he referring to…?

There was no time for this, they had to get away from here. If Magnius found them, he'd report their whereabouts to Cruxis and that was not advisable.

"Come Lloyd, we have to leave," The angel whispered in the boy's ear before effortlessly lifting him into his arms.

Kratos backed further into the alleyway they'd been hiding in, thinking of what to do. Pulling out his wings would definitely not be on his list at the moment. Even such a small fluctuation of mana would be noticeable by the densest half-elf, plus, suddenly sprouting (fairy) wings would probably not be the best way to get Lloyd to trust him.

So the only way to go was behind them. Kratos turned on heel, his feet landing lightly against the cobblestone passage as he ran soundlessly so as not to draw attention his location.

Small fingers fisted his shirt tightly, to afraid to let go. It worried him, Lloyd's fear of the desians. Kratos knew just about everyone in Sylvarant was afraid of the desians but Lloyd's fears were more than that; it seemed as if the child had actually lived through the horrors of the Ranch.

Kratos shuddered internally at that thought, and deep within him an intense anger burned for those _creatures_. They would pay for hurting _his_ baby.

The angelic being ran through the burning streets of the once great city, ducking dodging and evading the desians with his every step. He couldn't stop in Palmacosta, not now with all half-elven soldiers about causing such devastation. They would have to leave here at once and head for the Asgard region. Though, going to Asgard brought him closer to…

"Kratos?" The boy spoke barely above a whisper.

"What is it Lloyd?" He asked his breathing not even irregular from running.

"Will we ever be free of the desians?" There was a tinge of hopefulness on the edge of his voice. "In Iselia they said something about a Chosen you will defeat the desians."

"I would not count on a Chosen for such a thing," Worried russet eyes met those of the angel's, and the bitter tone in Kratos's voice softened with his next words. "I do not know if Sylvarant will ever be free of them, but we should remain hopeful. To lose such a thing as hope at a time like this will only bring despair and suffering," Kratos knew that better than anyone alive no doubt.

"You think we can defeat the desians together?" There was such a wonderment and awe in those simple words.

Kratos smiled. "I am sure we can," The man responded as they stepped out of the destroyed city into the open fields beyond.

The pair glanced back at the port city, the cries and pleas and the cacophony of death trailing after them.

"I wish we could help them," Lloyd murmured brokenly. The child was so like his mother, so kind, so caring…

Kratos's determination to rid the world of Mithos's taint was once again renewed, and this time, he _would_ succeed. He had to succeed.

* * *

><p>"Sir, there were no signs of the angelus in the Iselia region. We believe it may have moved to another location," A lowly desian sergeant reported to his lord.<p>

"What? How could the angelus have left any region? It still should be in the prepubescent stage," The half-elf spat coldly, unsatisfied with this new development.

"A-ah! W-we believe he may have had outside help in this transition, sir," The soldier managed to stammer out as cold red pupils seemingly bored into his soul. "There were reports that a strange man was in the area around the time that the Lord Forcystus lost track of the angelus."

His superior's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "A strange man? Explain!" The grand cardinal snapped.

"A-a male human, though his mana was a bit odd, and they said he had unusual auburn hair…"

"What? Are you certain of this?" The elder half-elf interrupted. He received a simple nod from his subordinate. "How many times must that infernal human interfere with my research?" The man muttered darkly, to more to himself than anyone else. Black eyes with small red pupils looked down at the desian soldier before him. "I want you to find out were he is and were he is heading. If we find him, we will find the angelus."

"Yes sir!" The half-elven soldier saluted then left.

"I this time, nothing will stop me from retrieving the angelus. Then not even the Lord Yggdrasill will be able to stop me!" He chuckled darkly himself, an unnerving smile marring his already hideous features. "Kratos will hardly know what hit him when I get through with him."

* * *

><p>Endnotes: Well? I hope that was okay. Anyway, I know someone was asking me to put Yuan in so here is his first appearance. I really hope I got their characters right.<p>

Can anyone guess who that last person at the end was? I'm pretty sure I made it fairly obvious.


	7. Chapter 6: Cladestine Conspiracy

Author's notes: Yay! Chapter 6 is up! Yeah not really much action but there is more Yuan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Me gusta cantar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Clandestine Conspiracy<p>

A dark-eyed half-elf with spiked brown hair and a small goatee causally strolled down the cold metallic corridors of the Renegade base. He remained entirely focused on his task, as he was a man of much discipline and was highly respected because of that. It was little wonder he was the Renegade second-in-command.

The Renegades were an organization wholly devoted to ending the rain of terror brought upon unsuspecting worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla by the Cruxis. Long and hard they worked to counter-balance the damage done by the Cruxis and the desians, even going so far as to forgo sleep for days on end. This applied to their leader especially.

The elder half-elf was unusual to say the least. He could certainly be a bit eccentric at times, though he did have good intentions. Their leader wasn't exactly the most friendly or welcoming person, but he knew what he wanted and how to go about accomplishing his goals without comprising their entire operation. Really, some of the plans he had come up with over the years were either completely insane or pure genius.

Botta rounded the corner only to stop at the first door on his left. Though it looked like all other doors in the base, it was actually their leader's office. Inconspicuous as it was, no one would ever be able to tell that at first glance. Just like the half-elf himself.

The automated door opened with a slight _whish_ and Botta stepped inside. Glancing over the finely decorated room, the half-elf's eyes eventually landed on the blue-haired figure sitting behind the ornate desk. To his shock, the man was actually doing paperwork.

"I-sir? What are you doing?" Botta queried curiously, a slight smirk playing at the dark-haired man's lips.

Without looking up Yuan snapped back a reply. "What does it look like I am doing?" he retorted drily.

Thoughtfully rubbing his chin, Botta feigned a look of contemplation. "Well, it looks like you are filing paperwork. However, based on your previous hatred of such tasks, I find that hardly likely," he stated with such professionalism.

"Haha," was the flat response.

Botta's serious expression returned. "Sir, a report just came in concerning… Kratos," he hesitated slightly at the man's name.

Yuan waited a minute before responding. "Go on."

"We received word from our spies in the Palmacosta Ranch that Kratos and a small child have been seen heading toward the Hakonesia Peak. He will have probably already crossed it in the next day or so." Botta looked over his superior and frowned.

Yuan's brow furrowed in confusion, and he glanced up at the half-elf. "Botta is there something wrong?" he asked as he saw Botta's eyes darken somewhat.

"Sir, did Yggdrasill do that to you?"

There was a moment of confusion, soon to be replaced by realization as he figured out what his second-in-command meant. "Who else? Ever since Kratos has been gone it seems I've taken his place as Yggdrasill's personal punching bag." Yuan muttered darkly.

"He did the same to Kratos?"

"I can only suspect, considering that Kratos is the only other one with patience or self-hatred enough to take that sort of treatment. After all, Yggdrasill had to have some form of outlet before me," the bitterness in his voice did not go unnoticed.

"If that's the case then it is little wonder he left. There is only so much abuse a single person can endure."

"I wonder just how much of it I will be able to endure before I finally snap," Yuan muttered quietly to himself.

"Sir?"

The seraph's head snapped up and he glanced over at Botta. "Botta, I want you to keep track of Kratos's movements. We don't want him slipping away while our backs our turned now do we?"

"Of course not sir."

"Dismissed," Yuan said lazily with a wave of his hand.

Botta saluted once before leaving. The renegade leader sighed. "How far we have fallen," Yuan whispered despondently.

* * *

><p>Sharp russet eyes gazed across the green field of grass toward the distant mountain range. Shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand he looked up to the peak of the mountain. Hakonesia. That was their destination.<p>

Kratos was attempting to get Lloyd safely into the Asgard region. Palmacosta certainly wouldn't do anymore considering that half of the city was in flames. At times like these Kratos really _hated_ the desians.

In reality he would have much rather taken Lloyd to Tethe'alla were at least he would be safe (Lloyd was human after all). However that was not possible since the only way for him to cross the dimensional rift was to go through the Tower of Salvation, the main base of his now enemy. There was no way he could place Lloyd at such risk.

Then again the Renegades might have something he could use (they _were_ present in both worlds) but he wasn't to keen on asking them for help. Mostly because the desian imposters had tried numerous times to kill him in the past. Though, Kratos could guess as to why they did.

The auburn haired man stopped abruptly when a small hand tugged on his swallow cape. Kratos glanced down at the boy. Lloyd stared back up at him.

"What is it Lloyd?" Kratos asked after a moments pause.

"Are they gonna follow us?" the child asked, sounding fearful.

He stared down sorrowfully at the boy. "No, Lloyd. You are safe here," the gentleness of his voice was not lost with Lloyd.

"Okay," he mumbled.

Kratos sighed. "Lloyd," he hesitated, knowing he would have to be careful with how he phrased this. "If you do not wish to talk about your previous encounters with the desians I will not push you. However it may help if you tell me what happened to you," he said gently.

The boy looked up at him eying him suspiciously, "How would it help me?"

"People say it gets easier if you talk about abuse and traumas," Kratos replied calmly.

Lloyd looked down at his feet for a moment, thoughtful. His eyes met Kratos's again. "I don't have to tell you?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"I-I don't think I can," the child whimpered mournfully.

Kratos sighed, saddened that he could not get the boy to talk. But a deal was a deal; he would not bring it up again unless Lloyd spoke first. "Very well. Let us continue on then."

After that the two walked in near silence, the occasional chirping of the birds the only noise. Kratos made sure to keep the boy close to him, Lloyd always within arms length. He couldn't bear to lose him again.

It was much easier to keep track of the boy, Lloyd now preferring to stay near Kratos after their encounter in Palmacosta. It worried him; the way Lloyd refused to talk about it made a clear testament that what had been done to him was truly horrific. No child should ever have had to go through such pain…

Kratos glanced at the sky. The slightly red tinge to the normally blue expanse told everything he needed to know. It would be dark soon. He would have to find shelter or carry Lloyd the rest of the way. Kratos preferred the former.

"Lloyd," the man started speaking for what felt like the first time in hours. "We need to look for a place to camp for the night."

Lloyd stared up at him curiously. "Why?" Lloyd asked in response. Kratos resisted the urge to bang his head against a tree.

He really hated the person who had first asked that dreaded question. "Because, otherwise we will have to sleep outside in the dark completely unprotected. Do you truly want that?"

The child seemed to carefully consider his answer before replying. "Not really," he shrugged his small shoulders.

"All right." Kratos made a quick scan of the area, checking for possible danger while looking for a place to rest.

A small copse of trees on his left caught his eye, as well as several yellow orbs watching him. Kratos, for a brief moment, stopped repressing his mana, and allowed it to flare just enough to scare the beasts off. He didn't need that kind of trouble.

The three wolves fled, sensing that Kratos was too powerful of a foe for them, leaving a nice spot to both hide and rest. At least, for Lloyd to rest. It was doubtful Kratos would be sleeping anytime soon, especially considering he had lost the need.

Kratos grabbed Lloyd's hand and gently tugged on the child's arm. "This way," Kratos indicated to the trees.

"We're staying here?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"Yes."

The boy grinned. "I like sleeping outdoors!" Lloyd exclaimed gleefully.

Kratos raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? You do?" the man questioned interestedly.

Lloyd nodded. "Uh-huh. My mommy, daddy and I always used to sleep outside. Mommy said it was because daddy was trying to stop the bad guys from hurting us. It was really fun. Daddy used to take me star gazing just like you did and he'd…" Lloyd cut himself off, a sudden thought occurring to him. The boy looked at Kratos as the two sat down in there small hiding place among the trees.

"What is it Lloyd?" Kratos asked, frowning in worry as the boy abruptly stopped his blabbering.

"Kratos, why do you like stars so much?" He was really that transparent wasn't he? If Lloyd, a mere child, could see right through him then what of Cruxis or the Renegades? Were they able to see through his ruses?

"I have always found the stars fascinating," he responded simply. "Would you like me to make something to eat?" Kratos asked, moving to distract Lloyd.

Lloyd thought over his answer a moment before nodding his consent.

No more was said about Kratos's 'fascination' with stars, as the man began preparing a small meal for Lloyd with whatever he could find. He would have to get more supplies soon. Though they had bought more in Izoold, the trip to the Palmacosta Continent had nearly drained them. The sooner they arrived in Asgard the better.

Kratos shivered quite suddenly. Not from the cold of course, considering it was actually quite warm out tonight. No, that wasn't it. But something was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

The human just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them…

* * *

><p>End notes: Oh dear.<p>

(Yo quiero dormir.)


	8. Chapter 7: Arwen

Author's notes: Yay! I finally finished chapter siete. This one's kinda long for my usual chapters... Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Arwen<p>

Lloyd had been unusually quiet the last few days, even as the two stepped onto the dusty streets of Asgard. There trip through the pass had been fairly uneventful, except for the avaricious codger, who sold 'passes'. Kratos couldn't believe that man had been allowed to have a monopoly on the comings and goings between the Asgard Region and the Palmacosta Region.

The streets were overly crowded with city-dwellers and tourists alike. Asgard was often called the 'City of Ruins' for obvious reason. Several caves filled with ancient drawings detailing the Kharlan War and the hero Mithos's journey to save the world littered about the town.

Unfortunately, Kratos knew for a fact that it was all a farce. Any real evidence of the Kharlan war that did not support Martelism had been destroyed by the 'Angel of Death' long ago. Including Balacruf.

"What's this place?" Lloyd asked Kratos as he held the mercenary's hand tightly.

"This is Asgard, Lloyd. It is referred to as the City of Ruins because it has many ruins dating back to the Kharlan War. For that reason it is a popular tourist attraction for historians."

"How come you know so much?" the boy asked curiously.

"I've traveled the world a long time," Kratos replied calmly. "Far too long…" he added more quietly to himself.

Lloyd of course didn't hear this, and continued to look around wide-eyed. "There are so many people here," the child breathed in awe.

"Asgard is the second largest city in Sylvarant," Kratos informed the boy. "Palmacosta is the largest. It is well known for its fishing trade."

"What're we gonna do here?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"I was going to look for a job. I've completely drained my funds."

"Can we explore?" Lloyd asked. The boy held onto Kratos's hand, as he still remembered Triet, but he did look slightly antsy.

"If you behave then there is that possibility," Kratos replied as he discretely guided the boy through the crowded streets.

As they walked through the throng of people Lloyd would occasionally ask Kratos about something or comment on whatever just so happened to catch his attention. It was peaceful enough.

That is until someone ran into him, knocking Kratos off balance slightly and making him lose his grip on Lloyd's hand. Kratos was able to remain standing, but the girl wasn't so lucky. She fell back, rubbing her hand against her face.

"You okay?" Lloyd asked with concern.

The young blonde girl looked up and smiled, her blue eyes brightening at the sight of Lloyd. "Of course I am. What's your name little one?" She queried softly.

"I'm Lloyd!" the boy exclaimed. "And this is Kratos," Lloyd pointed up at his older companion.

Her eyes traveled up to where Kratos stood above her, and she suddenly seemed to remember what had just happened. "Oh! I am so sorry sir," she said as she got up and dusted herself off. She bowed slightly to him before continuing. "I assure you it won't happen again. Really I'm such a klutz. I…"

"That is alright," Kratos cut her off coolly, rather put off by the girl's constant ramblings.

"…Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes," the mercenary's patience was starting to run dangerously thin, and she picked up on this fact.

"I suppose I will just get out of your way then. Goodbye Lloyd," she said smiling down at the boy. She glanced back up at Kratos, ocean blue eyes meeting his hard russet momentarily, before the dropped back to the ground again. "Goodbye sir Kratos," she mumbled.

She rushed away in a hurry, not looking back. Kratos frowned at her odd behavior, but merely turned toward Lloyd again, and grabbed the boy's hand. Leading the child through the crowds as if nothing had happened, he headed toward the main district hoping to find any information on a suitable job.

* * *

><p>"And I'm telling you that you can't take the boy with you. It would be too dangerous and I don't want to have a child's blood on my hands if you don't come back alive," the mayor stated firmly.<p>

Kratos sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes. "I was never arguing you on that point," the auburn haired man responded. "I was merely asking what you would have me do with him considering we don't know anyone here."

"Just how am I supposed to know? It's your problem. All I want to know is if you'll take the job or not," the old man snapped.

"Of course I accept. I have to find someone to look after him though. Any suggestions?" Kratos queried, his voice taking on a cold and dark tone, stating clearly he was not in the mood for trivial matters.

One of the mayor's attendants of sorts spoke up at that. "Arwen will be able to help," the young man replied. "She runs an orphanage with some of her companions. If you need someone to watch over your child she is the one to go to."

Kratos gave the man a respectful nod as he rose from his seat. "Thank you. It was a pleasure doing business with you," he said, briefly glancing at the mayor before turning to leave.

"Kratos!" Lloyd said as he got up from where he sat on the floor. "Where are we gonna go next?" the child asked curiously as Kratos took ahold of his hand and left the mayor's house and back into the streets of Asgard.

"We are going to find this Arwen and I will go on my mission."

Lloyd looked up at the man, worry crossing his features. "You're gonna leave me hear, aren't you?" the boy accuse, letting go of his hand as he back away from Kratos.

Kratos looked back at the child, his eyes softening. He knelt on the ground and drew the boy into a hug, setting the child in his lap. "No Lloyd. I am not going to leave you. However I do need someone to watch out for you while I finish this job. Though it is not particularly dangerous, a child should never be on a battle field."

"Okay," the boy whispered so quietly that only Kratos could hear.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, do you know where I can find someone by the name of Arwen?" Kratos asked a passerby.<p>

The young man blinked at him. "She lives in that house right over there," he said, pointing to a house off to the left.

"Thank you," Kratos responded stiffly.

He walked over to the house built into the cliffside, Lloyd in tow. The mercenary knocked firmly on the door a few times before it finally opened. In the doorway stood a dark haired man with black eyes, who didn't seem too pleased to see him.

"…" Neither of them said anything for a long time, and instead just glared at each other.

"Rinnil, who's at the door?" A soft, quiet voice came from inside.

Glancing behind the dark man, Kratos could make out the form of a familiar young female. Her blonde hair was straight as ever and her pale blue eyes were easily recognizable. It was the girl who bumped into him earlier.

"…What are you doing here?" The girl still sounded as if she were frightened of him; not that Kratos blamed her.

"I have been contracted by this town to get rid of a bandit problem. I was told that you took care of children and that I should come to you to ask if you would watch this one while I am gone," Kratos stated bluntly as he gently pushed Lloyd forward.

The girl smiled down at the boy. "Hello Lloyd," she greeted brightly. "Are you doing well?"

The child looked up at her shyly. "I'm fine," he murmured.

Arwen frowned at the child's response but instead of saying anything she glanced back up at Kratos. "How long will you be gone?"

"However long it takes. My best estimate would be a few hours at least," Kratos replied dully.

He could still feel Rinnil's dark eyes on him, glaring at him. Kratos wanted to get out of their as swiftly as possible. Mostly because the sooner he finished his mission the sooner he could return to Lloyd.

"Miss Arwen?" Kratos looked down to see a little brown-haired girl with dark eyes tug on Arwen's green sleeve.

"What is it Ilaana?"

"Raimin took Remir and she won't give him back!" the girl complained.

Arwen sighed. "I suppose we'll just have to go talk with her then, won't we?" she turned to Kratos. "I wish you success on your mission. Do not worry, Lloyd will be safe."

"He better," Kratos stated monotonously. Though, one could easily hear the underlining threat as the mercenary placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

She straightened, and backed away from him fearfully. Or was it out of respect? "Good day, Mister Kratos," Arwen addressed him, bowing slightly.

Kratos merely nodded before crouching down so he was eye level with Lloyd. "Be good while I'm gone," he commanded gently, ruffling the boy's unruly locks.

Lloyd giggled slightly. "Okay," he said a bit more cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Kratos found himself in a small forested area around Asgard, as this was where the majority of the attacks had taken place. Supposedly they had been going on for little over a week now, ever since the desian raid in Palmacosta. The robbers had, apparently, just show up out of the blue and started seizing goods from caravans heading to Luin, the City of Hope.<p>

The woods themselves were quiet, and that tranquility is what put him on edge. There was no noise at all, whether it be from bird, beast, insect or man. Something was most definitely wrong.

A rustling noise came from the bushes and Kratos turned to stare at the undergrowth. Raising an eyebrow, the mercenary briefly wondered if the bandit realized just how loud he was. As one man crawled out from the underbrush, the others came out from their hiding places as well. Kratos just stared at them unperturbed.

"Well, well boys, look what we have here," A _very_ familiar green-eyed man stated as he looked over his potential victim. "Another unfortunate soul came and got lost in _our_ woods." Haityn grinned maliciously.

"Hey, um boss?" one asked, sounding unnerved. "Haven't we seen…"

Trin stared at the purple-clad man. "Hey! He's the guy from the Ossa Trail!" the rogue exclaimed.

Haityn did a double take, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "It is," he confirmed darkly. "You'll pay for killing my men!" The bandit drew his axe and struck at Kratos in a blind rage.

The mercenary easily dodged the clumsy swipe, deflecting the axe away with his sword. At this, the others finally pulled out their own weapons and came at the man. Trin, his sword in hand, came at Kratos from the side, hoping to catch him off guard. It didn't work, as the swordsman could easily see through it and block the attack.

Haityn growled in anger as they their joint effort seemed to not effect the man at all. "Just who are you?" the bandit snapped as he swung back at Kratos.

Kratos blocked with his shield and slammed the blunt piece of weaponry into the man's head. "No one of consequence," he replied coolly as he blocked another swipe, this time from Trin.

"You're rather good for a sellsword," one of the other thieves stated as they continued to trade blows.

Kratos didn't bother to reply and instead answered by slashing him across the chest and knocking him to a tree for good measure. At this the others seemed to fight with increased vigor and growing resentment toward him. It was, in a way, their fault for choosing such a profession. Then again, Kratos hardly knew the details of their lives; he didn't know what led up to them becoming common thieves.

They may have been, at one time, decent men just trying to make a living, but the hardships and strife of the world caused them to take a wrong path in its twisting road. But of course, they could just be scoundrels. Or beggars turned bandits.

Kratos hadn't even realized it but while he was lost in his own thoughts he had sliced down the third man, leaving only Haityn and Trin left. The two continually circled him, hoping to find the chink in his proverbial armor and exploit it. Unfortunately for them his only weakness was back at the Asgard orphanage.

Trin charged Kratos when he thought the man wasn't paying attention. Kratos easily sidestepped the man and turned just in time to see Trin's sword bury itself deeply in Haityn's chest. The rogue leader choked as blood trickled out his mouth, the sword obviously having punctured a lung.

Kratos winced in slight sympathy. Trin, however just stared at his boss, a stupid expression of shock plastered on his face as Haityn fell to the ground with a small thud. He still had his sword raised, blood dripping from the blade as he gazed down at the crumpled form.

Kratos, however, waited, too honor bound as to kill a man whilst his back was turned. Trin slowly turned back toward him a look of unspeakable rage marring his features. Bloodlust and the desire for revenge took ahold of the bandit as he charged Kratos once more, no doubt knowing he would die.

"_This is your fault_!" the thief screeched in rage slashing madly at the mercenary.

This time there was no hesitation. Kratos cut him down without second thought knowing it was a waste of time to dwell on such a trivial matter. But he also realized death _wasn't_ trivial. He knew very well how much the death of one person could affect the lives of so many. He knew it all too well.

* * *

><p>Altinal watched the scene from a distance. The man was certainly a strange one. He wondered why he was even following this one: he <em>was<em> just a human. But even still, the leader wanted them to keep an eye on this one in particular, and the boy that was with him.

Who was he to question there leader? He was just a lowly foot-soldier, and a rookie at that. Though he couldn't always understand the way their leader's mind worked he knew that the half-elven man was trustable. He _had_ betrayed the world's most powerful organization to do the right thing after all.

Altinal sighed. He really hated the fact that they had to be made out like the desians. Those wretched half-elves gave them all a bad name, and by them killing the Chosen it made everything even worse. When would this cycle of hate stop?

* * *

><p>Endnotes: Yeah I know, a lot of OC's. Don't worry they don't have that much of a role. Also, I will not be pairing Kratos with anyone much less Arwen, so don't even think it. Besides, Arwen already had Rinnil and she is rather afraid of Kratos as it is, but who wouldn't be when <em>that<em> man is threatening you?


	9. Chapter 8: The Past Revealed

Author's notes: ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Past Revealed<p>

"Kratos!" Lloyd called cheerfully as he went and hugged the man around the waist.

After having spoken with the mayor concerning his payment for the job, Kratos had immediately gone back to Arwen's house to pick up Lloyd. He could hardly stand not having the child within sight any longer, and truly wished that the old man would just finish with his spew about some matter that did not interest him in the slightest. He had almost Judgmented him on the spot for keeping him away from his son.

"I missed you too, Lloyd," Kratos whispered softly as he hug the little boy back, ruffling the child's unruly brown locks gently.

Arwen stood in the doorway of another room, smiling softly as she realized just how much Kratos truly loved the boy. If anyone was deserving of affection, it was that boy. "Take care of him. You hear?" Kratos glanced over at the girl as she said this, her pale blue eyes seemingly boring into his soul.

"I would dream of nothing less," Kratos replied as he stood, still holding Lloyd close to his chest. Lloyd's arms were wrapped around his neck and his head rested against a purple covered shoulder.

"Good," she said giggling slightly. "Keep an eye on this one for me Lloyd," Arwen commanded, nodding her head toward Kratos.

"Okay!" the boy chirped.

Kratos frowned in confusion and slight suspicion. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," They both chimed innocently.

"Arwen," a quiet, dark voice echoed from behind them. Arwen jumped and spun around to face the newcomer.

"Oh, Rinnil! You scared me," the girl breathed out as she placed a hand over her heart. "You really need to stop doing that," she commented lightly. "Now what is it?"

"Children," he said, pointing back into the other room. "Disruptive."

"Oh. I see. I'll go take care of it," she smiled slightly. Turning back to Kratos and Lloyd, she said, "Lloyd, Sir Kratos; goodbye." After giving Kratos a slight bow, she turned and went into the next room, where screams and cries and shouts could be heard.

Kratos winced as a particularly high pitched scream pierced his sensitive eardrums. He felt sorry for the girl, having known how hard it was to raise one child, let alone several. How did she do it?

Kratos's thoughts were disrupted as he once again felt a pair of eyes on him. The mercenary glanced over at Rinnil, who was glaring at him darkly. "Stay away," the young man said coldly.

"If you think that I am at all interested, than you are wrong. Either way I would have you thank her for watching out for Lloyd," Kratos replied smoothly, not particularly caring if the man liked him or not.

"Go," was the only response.

* * *

><p>"Rinnil doesn't like you very much does he?" Lloyd asked as soon as they were out of the house and away from the dark haired man.<p>

"No. But it doesn't matter," Kratos said calmly as they walked away from the little cliff-house. The wind picked up around them and ruffled their hair.

"Why?" Lloyd asked, sounding rather confused.

"Because not everyone is going to immediately wish to be friends with you. Besides that, a lot of people don't like me," Kratos said, somewhat flippantly, giving Lloyd a half-hearted smile.

"Hey Kratos?" Lloyd piped up suddenly. Kratos frowned slightly at the boy's anxious tone.

Kratos glanced down at the child. "What is it?" he queried, his voice hinting at the concern he felt.

"Can we go see the ruins?" the boy asked.

He stared. "What?" the mercenary's brows furrowed in confusion, not having expected that. "Why do wish to see them?"

"Because," Lloyd muttered, looking down at his toes as he began digging them into the dirt. "The other kids Arwen's looking after said they all saw them and that they were pretty cool. I guess I just wanted to see if they were right."

At this, Kratos softened. "Very well," he consented.

Really, how could he resist? He had not seen his son in so long. Despite the fact that he didn't wish to be reminded of one of his greatest lies, he couldn't possibly say no since it was Lloyd asking.

Lloyd's head snapped up at that. "You mean it?" He asked, red-brown eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Of course," at this the boy gave him a wide grin and laughed. The child danced around happily for a bit, before returning to Kratos's side once more.

Kratos couldn't help but smile as well as he led the boy back to the first district of Asgard.

* * *

><p>The day had gone by surprisingly fast, but nevertheless, Kratos felt rather satisfied. He finally had a bit of gald (just enough to get by) and he and Lloyd were on good terms. He had never dreamed he would be with his son again.<p>

Kratos looked over at the boy sleeping peacefully on the bed at the inn and smiled to himself. The child looked so at ease… Lloyd was curled up beneath the blankets; his face snuggled deeply into the pillows.

The mercenary chuckled lightly despite himself and glanced back out the window. Was it just him, or were the stars unusually beautiful tonight? So dazzlingly bright… It was probably him. He had not felt such joy since Anna had died.

A content smile played at the corner of his lips as his eyes slid closed and he leaned back in the window sill until his head rested against the frame. His breathing deepened as he fell further into the clutches of sleep. Kratos's last thought was of Lloyd as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>What seemed like only a few minutes later, Kratos's eyes snapped open. A small whimper came from the sleeping figure on the bed, and Kratos had crossed the room in seconds, knowing full well what had woken him. As he drew the boy into a tight hug the boy's eyes snapped open and stared fearfully at Kratos for a moment.<p>

"K-Kratos," the child whimpered, his hands fisting the cloth of the man's swallow-tailed cloak. Lloyd buried his head into Kratos's chest and sobbed convulsively, the tears soaking through the man's shirt.

Kratos could truly care less about that than what had caused his son such distress. His gut told him it had something to do with the desians and that he probably wouldn't like what he was going to hear. Not for the first time did he curse those who had done this to _his _child.

He let the child cry away all his sorrow and whispered comforting words into the boy's ear. When that didn't seem to ease Lloyd he rocked him back and forth like when he was just a baby and began to hum an old elven lullaby Yuan had taught him. Slowly the boy's sobs and shaking died down until it was just an occasional sniffle.

Kratos softly kissed Lloyd's forehead. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly, voice filled with concern.

When he felt the boy nod, Kratos rested his cheek against Lloyd's unruly locks and shifted slightly so that the child would be more comfortable. He waited until Lloyd was ready to speak.

"A-a long t-time ago when I was still with my m-mommy and d-daddy we were attacked. I don't really remember much, but I fell down the cliff with Noishe and mommy and mommy's exsphere." Kratos's heart clenched painfully in his chest. He himself remembered that night all too clearly.

"T-that's when I-I met Mr. Dirk. Mr. Dirk was really nice. When he saw that mommy was de- that mommy had d-died," the child swallowed thickly at that. "he gave her a nice burial. A-after that I lived out in the woods near Iselia with him and Noishe for a while. I-I waited out in the woods very day before it got dark. I-I thought that daddy would come get me. T-that if I waited out there it would make it easier for him to f-find m-me." A small sob racked through the child's thin too thin form again and Kratos's arms tightened around him.

"B-but instead of daddy, it was the d-desians that came. T-they k-killed Mr. Dirk because he tried p-protecting me. Noishe t-tried stopping them too, but they threw him in some large cage thingy. I never saw him again. After that… they took me to that weird ranch place…" his voice was growing quieter and quieter.

Kratos rubbed the boy's shoulder reassuringly. "What did they do to you?" he gently prompted Lloyd to continue.

A fresh wave of tears sprang unbidden into the child's eyes and the boy let out another sob. "T-they did all t-these s-strange e-experiments and stuff. S-some of them kept saying stuff about 'Angelus' or something." Kratos was startled at that. No. No it was impossible… There was no way Lloyd could be a… "They kept moving me to different ranches. Some of them would h-hit me if I didn't do w-what they asked. I-I was in Kvar's ranch when some strange man came and rescued me. He brought me back to Iselia where a nice couple adopted me, but…" The boy cut off again and broke into another round of sobs.

Kratos rocked him back and forth, his fingers feathering through the boy's hair. In his deep baritone he sung the elven lullaby, something he hadn't done since Lloyd was baby. Guilt gnawed incessantly in his chest, as he knew full well this was his fault.

_'Oh, Lloyd, how could you ever forgive your fool of a father?' _Kratos thought to himself bitterly. The only thing he was able to do was hold his child close. (1)

"I didn't mean to hurt them, I didn't mean it…" Lloyd muttered over and over. Kratos frowned slightly as the boy kept repeating this.

"Lloyd," Lloyd seemed to not have heard him. "Lloyd!" The child's attention was immediately on him, russet eyes opened wide. "What do you mean by that?" Kratos asked softly.

Tears sprang into the corners of his eyes and made them look glassy. "I didn't mean to k-kill them. T-they scared me. It was over before I realized what had happened. I didn't mean it!"

Kratos rested his cheek against Lloyd's stubbornly messy hair again, and softly said, "I know you didn't Lloyd. I know you didn't," he thought it over a moment longer. "So, that's why the people of Iselia were wary of you?" Kratos received a nod. "I see. Lloyd?"

"Hm?"

"No matter what anyone else says, _I_ love you. Understood?" Lloyd gave a tearful smile despite himself.

"Okay," Lloyd whispered faintly as he snuggled into Kratos's chest.

* * *

><p>Endnotes: ...After eight chapters we're finally getting somewhere... I myself nearly cried at the KratosLloyd scene.

(1) I can't believe I did that. I _actually_ referenced _Dorr._


	10. Chapter 9: Parasite Stone

Author's notes: We're getting closer and closer to the end of this fic... Great, now I'm going to have to figure out which story to post next.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. (I almost typed Fire Emblem! Grrr.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Parasite Stone<p>

Lloyd had fallen asleep hours ago, but after this Kratos knew he wouldn't be able to do the same. His mind was awhirl with all the things Lloyd had told him. All the things he knew he'd have to deal with eventually.

Really, how could he have been so _stupid_? He should have realized sooner just what Lloyd was. All the warning signs were there; he just refused to understand them and instead ignored it.

Lloyd was an angel. The very thing he had hoped his son would never become. The very thing he despised most. _And it was all his fault! _

His mind was in turmoil. On one hand, if it hadn't have been for him, Lloyd would never have turned out like this. On the other, if Kratos had never met Anna, Lloyd would never have been _born._

Lloyd and Anna were the most precious things he had ever had. He felt certain that if he had not met Anna, he would have undoubtedly returned to Mithos after his brief defiance. And Lloyd… Lloyd was the greatest gift he could have ever asked for.

Yes, he loved Anna, but with Lloyd it was different. The child was _his_. He helped create the boy. He was part of the reason the child was _alive_. With Lloyd, it took on a deeper meaning in him. He _fell_ in love with Anna, but he _loved_ Lloyd from the moment he was born. It had given him the chance to love his child the way his father never loved him, and that made it all worth it.

That eased one guilt in him at least. Lloyd may have been an angel, but it was not like it was the child's fault. He had been born (at least partially) that way. Though, that left another question to be answered.

Lloyd had been in the confines of the ranch for who knows how long. The child had been in _Kvar's_ hands for at least part of that time. Just what had been done to him in there?

What was the nature of these… experiments? If Kratos had any say about it, the half-elf was already condemned. The only thing left to question was just how far he had gone with his foolhardy attempts to create a Cruxis Crystal. Had he actually…?

At that thought Kratos froze, his arms instinctively tightening around his sleeping son. He wouldn't have… Kvar may have been the type to do anything for his precious projects, but he couldn't have possibly… Was he that insane?

The man swallowed the thick lump in his throat, and his fingers graced the edges of the boy's shirt. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Kratos lifted the child's shirt just enough to see the thin chest… And he nearly cried out in agony at the sight.

There, imbedded deeply just beneath the child's collarbone, a stone glinted almost innocently in the faint light. There was the stone that had caused the death of his beloved Anna. The same stone that was now draining the life of his son, _his baby_. The Angelus Project.

* * *

><p>Yuan felt so disgusted with himself for resorting to this. "Kvar," the half-elf stated flatly as he walked into the grand cardinal's office. "I have some information I'm sure you'd be interested in."<p>

The slant-eyed man gave Yuan an irritated gaze, his already narrow eyes narrowing further in frustration. "Lord Yuan, could this not wait?" he asked with clear agitation.

"Don't be so foolish enough as to think I haven't heard of your precious 'Angelus'." Yuan snapped coolly, gaining the reaction he sought.

"Do… you have any information concerning its whereabouts, by chance?" Kvar asked smoothly as he leaned back in his chair to stare more fully at his superior.

"I do," he said simply. "You can have it back if you wish; on one condition."

"And what would that be my lord?" Kvar asked, an unusual, pleasant, smile 'gracing' the old half-elf's lips.

"You kill Kratos." That disgustingly sweet smile grew wider. "That _human_ has been a thorn in my side for quite some time."

"Oh, but wouldn't the Lord Yggdrasill object?" Kvar queried in mock innocence, his smile never faltering.

"I wish to overthrow Yggdrasill," Yuan tested his theory. "His system of the Chosen is completely foolish and pointless. It will never work and I'm sure we're both intelligent enough to know that," he played into Kvar's greatest source of pride. "People are getting impatient for the coming Age of Half-Elves. I wish to finally establish this age for all of those foolhardy humans to see. But in order to do that…" he paused, assessing Kvar's reaction to what he had just said. The man was clearly buying into his act. "I need to get rid of the Origin Seal," Yuan finally concluded.

"And so you come asking me for help? My Lord Yuan, I thought you already had your own men. Why can you not have them take care of your problem for you?" he asked smoothly.

Yuan gave him a near deadly look, green eyes narrowing dangerously. "Because I don't have enough men at the moment to even take on Kratos. He is far too powerful to attack head-on and you know that."

Kvar thought on this a moment, frowning slightly. "And what would you propose I do?" the man leaned forward onto his desk, looking up at the elder half-elf.

"What else? Attack his heart."

At this the grand cardinal scowled deeply. "And how do you propose I do that?" he snapped angrily. "A012 is already dead. Kratos killed her himself to protect that useless brat…" Kvar stopped suddenly at that. A manic grin appeared over his features. "I see. You think say that we should use the boy against him then, hm?"

Yuan nodded. "Exactly. Kratos wouldn't dare resist if we have his son. I've seen it myself. He'd do anything to save that boy. An idiotic human sentiment I'm sure," he added the last part for good measure, despite knowing he had already convinced the platinum blonde.

It was the most disgusting thing he had ever done. But it was a necessary evil. He knew Kratos was beyond reasoning with, and, though he hated the thought of using that innocent little boy in this, it was the only way to insure that the origin seal was released. He could always just kill Kvar afterward anyway and make sure Lloyd could have the life he deserved.

He had to do this, he tried convincing himself. Even so, after his meeting with that despicable man, he couldn't help but retch out the nothingness in his stomach as he thought over what he was about to do. Even after all these years, he still thought of Kratos as the little boy in need of comfort. It was just far too hard to think that he was the reason that his life would end.

* * *

><p>Kvar smirked as he wheeled around in his chair so that he faced away from the entrance to his office. Everything was falling into place. Soon, thanks to the Lord Yuan, he would once again have the Angelus and the Angelus Project in his hands, and as an added bonus he could finally get his revenge on that stupid human-angel for all the trouble he's caused.<p>

The half-elf scowled darkly. First he swears fealty to their 'lord' and then he turns around and betrays them all. He had even gone so far as to interfere with the progress of his precious Angelus Project. That man could not possibly understand how far he had set his progress back.

It had taken him years to get as far as he did with it, and then Kratos comes along and steals away A012 in the dead of the night. Really, what sort of man does that? Kvar was certain Kratos was merely jealous of his genius, and ruined his project out of spite.

Though, even as he thought of it, something good _did_ come of Kratos's little... interference. The humans' _spawn _had made a far better host body then its mother. Those foolish humans had not been able see what Kvar had figured out. The boy was an Angelus.

Unlike regular Welgaian angels, or even the Seraph, Angelus or not created through the use of a Cruxis Crystal but born secondhand _by_ such beings. If Kratos had not been an angel himself, and had A012 not been the Angelus Project, Lloyd probably wouldn't have turned out like this. But he did, and so made a most interesting test subject.

Kvar had found, when he was bored out of his skull with nothing to do, that the mystery behind Lloyd's birth made for a rather intriguing pastime. Some of the tests had proved that, while Lloyd appeared physically and genetically human, his mana was vastly different than a human's, elf's, half-elf's or even a human turned angel. It was far more dense in the boy than even the most experienced elf.

But what he found particularly fascinating was how it was able to disguise itself into seemingly normal human mana. It was such a pure form, yet so _normal_ it almost felt _fake_. The only reason they had even noticed was because of their specialized equipment used for the very purpose of detecting a person's mana signature. If it hadn't been for that, it would have been highly unlikely that Kvar, or anyone else for that matter, would have picked up on the fact that Lloyd wasn't exactly a normal human child.

He wondered if Kratos would ever figure it out. Perhaps he would, perhaps he wouldn't. What he did know was that the man who had stolen the Angelus right out from under his nose, certainly _had_ known about the boy's… condition.

Just what had that foolish person been thinking? Didn't he know that Lloyd's mana was extremely unstable? Either way it didn't matter, considering soon Kratos would be gone and Lloyd would once again be in his possession.

A twisted smile appeared on the demented half-elf's face. He pushed a button and turned on the intercom system. "Captain Lowel, I want you and your squadron to head to Asgard and cause as much destruction as you like. I want you to draw Kratos's attention away from the Angelus."

* * *

><p>End notes: Yay! I get to kill Kvar soon. And just who is that man that Lloyd and Kvar mentioned? (Seriously, even I don't own.)<p> 


	11. Chapter 10: Desians

Author's Notes: Almost over... Literally, I mean, there is only a couple more chapters left and then the epilogue. Guess what that means? New story!

I noticed there are quite a few author's who have way to many stories going all at once (Freakyanimegal does this a lot. She's lucky I love all her stories) so my policy is that I cannot post another story until I finish one of my current stories already posted. That's just my way to make sure I don't have to many going all at once, and thus never get anything done.

One-shots and drabbles however don't count in this simply because those I work on when I feel like it and there really isn't an interconnected plot with those meaning there isn't any pressure to continue them. Sorry for the really long Author's note. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew my plans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Desians<p>

A piercing scream ripped through the air, waking him from his light slumber and jarring his sensitive hearing. Kratos sat up quickly, startling Lloyd who was still lying on top of him. The man looked toward the window and saw fire and smoke, billowing up slowly, and distant screams and cries of pain and fear could be heard.

Lloyd looked up at him. "Kratos? What's wrong?" the child asked worriedly as he gripped onto the front of his shirt tightly.

Quickly, Kratos grabbed Lloyd and rose to his feet, setting the child on the ground. "Stay here a moment," he commanded gently.

Lloyd watched as Kratos made his way toward the window and looked out. "What's going on Kratos?" the child asked curiously.

"It is as I feared," the mercenary murmured to himself. Kratos looked back at the boy. "Lloyd," he called to the child.

"What?" Lloyd asked as he walked over to Kratos, that same confused expression plastered onto his features. Kratos, without saying a word, picked up Lloyd and walked over to the door.

Holding the child in one hand, Kratos opened the door a crack so he could see out into the hallway. Seeing no one, he slipped out easily and went a little ways to the stairs. Once again he saw no one.

The man frowned. He had at least expected to see the innkeeper… However, it was entirely possible that he had been scared away by the threat of desians, as everyone else. But they weren't here yet. Kratos could tell they wouldn't reach this inn for sometime.

He made his way down and finally heard a slight noise, like a whimper. Kratos sighed before setting Lloyd down and stepping over to the main counter. The innkeeper was hiding behind it.

As soon as he saw Kratos he jumped in fear before realizing something. "Y-you. You're the one who defeated those bandits," the frightened man stated, eyes widening. "P-please sir, could you do something about the desians?" Kratos gave him a bored look. "Please!" the man begged.

Sighing, Kratos nodded his consent and said, "I will see what I can do."

"T-thank you sir!"

* * *

><p>"Captain Lowel," one desian saluted. "What are your orders sir?"<p>

Captain Lowel glanced at the lieutenant "Burn the village to the ground if necessary, but I want the Angelus found," he stated coldly. "The Lord Kvar will be less than pleased if we fail this mission again."

"Yessir!" the desian saluted once more before going and relaying his orders to the others.

"…" Lowel examined the quaint village of Asgard. Really, this would be far too easy. The people of Asgard weren't even trying to resist, and even if they did his half-elven soldiers were far superior anyway. Though, the rumor of this, Kratos Aurion, admittedly troubled him.

Even if they were superior half-elves, just how were they supposed to face an angel of Cruxis? Not only that, but this was a battle-hardened seraph on top of that. Then again, Lowel smirked, he _was_ still human. Humans were always the weakest race.

"Humph, this may still work to our favor," the half-elf mused aloud. A cruel smile spread across his features. "Glory to the coming age of half-elves!"

* * *

><p>Men, women and children were everywhere, running, screaming, begging for their lives even and Kratos could only watch with a dull sense of horror as he took in the sight. Desians were merciless and cut down all in their path. Bodies, large and small, littered the dirt paths of Asgard and the grass was died a hideous shade of crimson.<p>

Horrible memories rose in his mind's eye as he was momentarily sent back to the Kharlan War. Women and children dying on the ground, the men already too late to save their loved ones… only this time it wasn't the desians but his own men doing the slaughtering. Bile rose in the back of Kratos's throat, and he swallowed thickly.

He had to get out of here. But he would be back, this time not to destroy, but to protect. In a split second Kratos knew what he had to do, and he ran towards the residential district of Asgard.

The chaos, as of yet, had not reached this section of the city, thus it was still relatively quiet; the calm before the storm. The former angel of Cruxis searched over the doors in the cliffside, looking for one in particular. He spotted it in seconds, barely realizing how he knew exactly which one it was.

Kratos glanced briefly at the child still clutched to his chest. Lloyd's eyes were wide, and terrified and that made his heart ache painfully. "Be strong Lloyd," Kratos whispered gently in the boy's ear.

He opened the door and saw but a lone figure turned away from him. The instant he stepped inside, however, Arwen whirled around and met his gaze with her sky blue eyes. The girl blinked in confusion.

"Sir Kratos, what brings you here?" she asked curiously.

"Him," Kratos stated simply. "I need you to watch him for me again." Arwen took Lloyd from his arms.

"What are you going to do?" Arwen inquired softly.

"What I should have done from the start," he murmured as he turned away.

"Kratos!" Kratos pivoted at that sound. "Don't leave! Don't leave me! I don't want you to go…" the child whimpered, reaching his arms out to Kratos. It reminded him of when he was a toddler…

"Shh, Lloyd it will be alright," the man spoke gently, ruffling the boy's hair. "I will be back soon enough to return for you."

"I will look after him with my life," Arwen promised with a smile. "But Sir Kratos, please return as soon as possible. The others are waiting for me and I don't think Lloyd wants to wait very long either."

Kratos nodded. "Be good while I'm gone," he said to Lloyd.

* * *

><p>Altinal watched from a distance as the whole of Asgard burned far below. It was truly a terrible sight to behold. In all honesty he wanted nothing more than to go down himself and put a stop to this. But that would blow his cover…<p>

The young renegade glanced around. No one was there besides him; he could just so easily slip down and meld in with the chaos. He hardly stood a chance against so many desians... But he couldn't just stand here doing nothing!

He could never forgive himself he if had the chance to do some good for the people and did nothing more than watch on as they were slaughtered. That was one of the most unforgivable sins he could commit. Screw his orders, he was going down there!

* * *

><p>Though he had slipped once or twice, Altinal and managed to successfully traverse his way down the cliff and to the village Asgard. From this close up the damage looked far worse, and it made him sick to his stomach. He saw the bodies of innocent civilians and… Desians?<p>

He didn't think that anyone would dare resist the desians much less kill any. Nevertheless there was no mistaking the armor of the original half-elven organization. But who could have done so much damage to…?

His thoughts were abruptly cut short as he saw a purple blur charge him out the corner of his eye. Altinal barely managed to raise his sword in defense before the man struck again, his aim precise. The young renegade clumsily blocked all the successive strikes, than realized what the man was doing. He was testing his guard.

Before the fight had even begun officially it was over. With little more than a few quick attacks the man had him on the ground, sword at his neck. Altinal looked up at the man through the visor on his helmet, not even trying to plead his life. It was a hopeless situation anyway.

However, the sword was removed and the man backed away slightly. "You are not a desian," he stated simply.

Altinal blinked. "E-excuse me, sir?"

"You are not a desian," he repeated with certainty. The man's eyes flickered down to his belt. "All desians carry whips. You, however, are not."

The half-elf could have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. He was _supposed_ to carry a whip like desians when he was out on missions in Sylvarant. They all were. It made the disguise that much more believable. He didn't like wearing it though, so more times than not, he left his at base. It was ironic that _not_ following orders is what saved his life in this case.

"You're right about that sir. I'm not one of them. In fact, I came to help drive them off," Altinal responded.

"A renegade," he stated flatly.

The half-elf stared at him in surprise, until he realized something. This was his target: the man he was supposed to be tailing. "Y-yes sir."

Kratos sighed. "Very well then, I will not ask your name or your business. However, I do ask for help with _them_."

"And you have it," Altinal offered his hand, a gesture not only of agreement, but also a silent plead for assistance.

Kratos took the proffered extremity and pulled the young renegade to his feet with little difficulty. "Good. In that case we should get moving. I've already wasted enough time with you," he said smoothly, voice tinted with annoyance.

"Yessir!" Altinal responded immediately, wondering briefly in his mind just what he had gotten himself into. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>By the time they had arrived it seemed as if most of the desians were already gone. But that hardly mattered. Some still remained, and among them, their captain, Lowel. Kratos had once the 'privilege' of meeting Lowel personally: the night that Anna was killed.<p>

"You!" Kratos hissed dangerously as soon as he spotted the desian captain.

"Well, well, well, there's a face I never thought to see again. Tell me Kratos, what ever happened to that darling little monster-wife of yours? She didn't die I hope," the half-elf taunted foolishly.

Kratos's eyes narrowed to slits, the usual russet orbs seemingly taking on a darker shade of crimson. His left hand shook with an unadulterated rage, and he clenched the hilt of his sword tightly in his right. He had no right to speak of Anna like that!

"You," Kratos spoke to the renegade standing next to him. "Take care of the others. This one's mine," the man stated coolly, not taking his eyes off the desian captain.

"Ye-yes sir," the boy replied shakily, not exactly understanding the situation.

"Oh? You really think you can take me on by yourself, Kratos? Then again you probably cou…" before he even and a chance to finish that sentence Kratos had already charged him, striking at the half-elf ruthlessly.

Lowel barely had the chance to raise his lance in defense, the 'mercenary' striking left and right in quick succession. He had never seen the man more furious, and in all honesty… it frightened him. The pseudo-angel barely seemed able to control his movements, and the mere fact that he wasn't going all-out surprised the desian captain. He knew perfectly well that if Kratos had wished, he could have killed him on the spot without even raising his sword.

"You are going to die, slowly," Kratos practically growled at Lowel, anger clouding his judgment.

* * *

><p>Endnotes: Yay! Another cliffhanger. Then again it's not really much of a cliffhanger. Oh well. In actuality the reason for the abrupt end is because I finally decided I wanted to split this chapter into two parts, mostly because it was getting to long and I thought that was a good place to end. Now I really should get back to my Fire Emblem fiction, which is undoubtably going to be longer than this...<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: Death

Author's Notes: Yeah, another short chapter, but you should just be glad I decided to update this story. We are getting dangerously close to the end... But that's okay, I have other stories I still need to write anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Death<p>

It was over before it ever began, Lowel knew. He was certain the moment Kratos saw him standing in the ruins that was the village of Asgard he wouldn't live to see tomorrow. That did not mean, however, that he was at all concerned by this new development.

In actuality, he could honestly care less if he lived or died. It didn't matter as much as one would think, and instead, he was satisfied with the knowledge that Kratos would soon be little more than a stain on the pages of history. He would die at the hands of his glorious Lord Kvar, and the Angelus would once again be in his lord's oh so eager hands.

It was this knowledge that gave him the ability to face his killer with the epitome of calm. He looked up at the figure looming over him like a bird of prey, even as he bled from the numerous cuts and gashes along his arms and torso. Through the broken visor of his helmet, dark eyes danced with laughter at his soon-to-be murderer.

"You find mirth in this situation?" Kratos queried with great interest, russet eyes flashing with barely concealed annoyance and frustration.

"It's… nothing really. I simply… took great pleasure… in the image of seeing you… lying on the floor in agony… at the hands of my master," the twisted half-elf panted out between ragged breaths, a malicious smile marring his features.

The pseudo angel's eyes narrowed dangerously as he cautiously circled his downed foe. "Do you truly think that would ever happen? That Kvar could possibly defeat me?" The man snorted, a furious light in his eyes. "You and I both know Kvar could never will with such odds," Kratos stated without arrogance, no matter what it sounded like.

He'd lived far too long to be so easily brought down by a mere desian pawn, even if it was a grand cardinal. He could kill with such ease that it sickened him. It was for this reason that he had earned the title 'Angel of Death', in Cruxis's designs, and the reason he was most feared of the Four Seraphim of Cruxis. Such a thing was not meant to be taken lightly.

With that in mind, it was little wonder Kratos why was so greatly disturbed when the desian captain lying on the ground before him started to shake with the laughter. "In essence… that may be true… But the Lord Kvar," Lowel began to whisper so that only Kratos could hear his next words, "has something _special_ planned," he finished, his dark eyes alight with malice.

Kratos's sword was quite suddenly imbedded deeply in the blood-soaked ground near the half-elf's head. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Kratos hissed, his voice dangerously low as he knelt next to the dying man. One of his knees dug sharply into Lowel's gut, causing blood to sputter out of his mouth weakly and only served to make the smile that came to the half-elf's lips moments later all the more disconcerting.

"Your… son is…" Lowel wheezed out with his last breath, before going limp and lifeless beneath the mercenary.

His son…? Kratos's blood ran cold. Just what did he mean by that? Was Kvar going to hurt Lloyd just to get to him? Kratos's face twisted into an expression of utter disdain. That was just the sort of thing Kvar would do. He had to find his son.

Without so much as a thought, Kratos pulled his sword from the ground and sheathed it, not bothering to clean the already drying blood from the blade. That could always wait, he reasoned with himself. Lloyd was more important, he came first, before all else.

"S-sir? Where are you going?" Kratos didn't acknowledge Altinal's question, and as if in a trance he began moving toward the residential area.

* * *

><p>It was slow at first, agonizingly slow it seemed. Then the air picked up around him and blew Kratos's hair about his face. He hadn't realized it right away, but he had started running at some point during his trek back to Arwen's house.<p>

His daze was broken almost immediately upon his arrival. Chaos yet reigned in the Village of Ruins. Fires rose from the few houses that were not carved directly out of stone, and the blood… Kratos watched it trickle over the edge of the cliff in disgusting rivulets of crimson.

Kratos turned his gaze away only to be faced with yet another gruesome image. Arwen lay in the doorway of her own home, blood drizzling from the corner of her partly opened mouth. Her clear cerulean eyes stared up at him in an almost accusatory fashion and pierced his soul with her empty gaze. A bloody dagger was still imbedded deeply into her chest.

As he approached the lifeless corpse, Kratos wondered briefly if the dagger and pierced a lung. Or perhaps, her heart? Kratos smirked grimly. It was rather ironic considering, she was the one who couldn't protect his son; _his_ heart.

The pseudo-angel knelt beside the girl, and closed her eyes, if only out of respect for the dead. Next he removed the dagger, and cleaned the crimson liquid from the blade, leaving no sign it had been used. Rising to his feet, Kratos stepped over the dead girl and walked into the house itself.

He searched until he found a room and quickly snatched a clean white sheet from one of the beds. Walking back toward the entrance, he placed the sheet over the corpse and lifted the deadweight into his strong arms. He laid the girl on the wooden table back inside the house and checked to make sure the sheet still covered her, before backing away slightly.

"I'm sorry," Kratos murmured softly, "but I must find my son." He turned and walked out of the small house in the cliffside, his face hard and determined. Nothing left remained here, only death.

* * *

><p>Endnotes: I... can't believe I just did that... I never imagined I'd kill Arwen, who is not only one of my favorite OC's but my first as well. She was so young... But it had to be done for the sake of the plot. Can't let personal attachments get in the way of my story. :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: The Angelus

Author's Notes: The final chapter at last, were all shall come to an end and this story shall fade out of everyones' thoughts and minds and shall become little more than memories of old. I'm over-dramatizing it I know, but I can't help it. In all honesty I didn't think it was that great, but when I get an idea I have to write it. In fact, the idea behind this was 'what if Kratos hadn't rejoined Cruxis? What if by some strange luck or fortune he managed to find Lloyd in Iselia?'. I'm paraphrasing of course, but it was very similiar to this, and no actual plot had been preordained as some might think. I only posted it on a whim and never dreamed it to become this popular (one hundred reviews is a lot for me, even if they are mostly from the same people) either way, I would like to thank all those who did review this story and that I did try to reply to all of them (if private messaging was turned off at the time I tried to reply to you, you did not get one, and I do not reply to anonymous reviews period) even if it was just a quick thank you.

Now, I have recently noticed something; nearly every OC I put in this story died before the end, even Arwen, my very first OC. I think I good OC can add and make a fanfic more realistic, but I hate it when they take over the entire plot of a story. I know from personal experience (namely that I pass up on reading stories that are focused on an OC. I will read the occasional SI though _if_ it sounds good, but even those tend to turn into mary-sues/gary-stus or whatever you like to call them) that I don't like to read those kinds of stories, so I would not what to write such things. So when I put OC's into stories, you can be assured that they are likely not going to take over the plot (unless it's a villian that the protagonist is fighting against. I have no qualms about that.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, the characters of the game belong to Namco.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Angelus<p>

Kratos swiftly made his way through the corridors of the Asgard Human Ranch, meeting with surprisingly little resistance. Kvar was behind this; the grand cardinal knew full well that he was not about to leave his son to this place. It was a trap, and Kratos knew he was walking right into it. The fact that _Kvar_ had his son, however, remained at the forefront of his mind and clouded his judgment.

The pseudo-angel turned a corner and decapitated the unfortunate guard that just so happened to be in his way. Kratos ran into the next room, only to find a few Raybits hovering nearby. He growled in irritation and cast an eruption spell at the droids.

The raging inferno instantly caused them to shut down, and the metal began melting together as they hit the floor. The walls were scorched and blackened by the searing flames, and smoke clouded the air. The only thing that seemed unaffected by this was Kratos, who paid no heed to the destruction he had caused, and merely continued on to the control room where Kvar undoubtedly was.

The control room, as he recalled, was above the ex-sphere manufacturing plant, his least favorite place in all the human ranches. He supposed it was partly due to the fact that Anna was killed because of an ex-sphere, but the larger portion of it was truly guilt. He could have stopped this…

Kratos pushed those thoughts aside as he flew over the plant and avoided it entirely instead of going through the trouble of shutting it down. It would take too long anyway.

He expertly flew over the conveyer belts and doomed human test subjects and landed by the doorway on the far side of the room.

The door opened automatically, and he was let into a far smaller room that was little more a hall. Directly in front of him was an active transporter, the only thing standing between him, Kvar and his son. Kvar hadn't even bothered to trigger the locking method.

Kratos stepped onto the platform and felt the mana shift around him as he literally disintegrated and reassembled directly into the control room. The angel felt the desians before he actually saw them, and glanced around the room briefly, noting the soldiers Kvar never seemed to tire hiding behind. What a nuisance.

"Kratos, how kind of you to finally show your face. In all honesty I expected you to be here far sooner," The mercenary clenched his fist in rage when he laid eyes on the disgusting half-elf before him.

The man's slanted black eyes and red pupil's, his pale blonde hair, the air of smugness he held; everything about Kvar made the anger he held so long well within him, until it seemed as if it would burst free, and suffocate the grand cardinal from the pressure. The desians flinched and backed away from him slightly as they could not only sense the anger emanating from him, but the _mana_ as well. The room was suddenly much colder as Kratos rested his icy glare upon Kvar.

Standing next to him, held back by Kvar's hands on his slim shoulders, was Lloyd. The child's wild, terrified gaze met with Kratos's. He was shaking.

"Kvar, leave the boy out of this. He has nothing to do with it," the infinitely calm voice of Kratos stated curtly. "This is between you and me."

"Oh come now Kratos, do you really expect me to believe that? He has _everything _to do with this. He is after all, the spawn of you and the Angelus Project," Kvar responded drily.

Kratos scowled darkly, and practically hissed at the half-elf when he said, "her name is Anna."

"Anna?" Lloyd murmured softly, frowning slightly as his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes Lloyd, you know, A012," Kvar spoke patronizingly to the boy, glancing down at his young captive. "Your mother and Kratos's former wife," the grand cardinal finished with a smirk.

Simultaneously, Kratos and Lloyd's eyes widened in shock, but for two very different reasons. "You…!" Kratos growled dangerously.

Lloyd looked between Kvar and Kratos, a hurt look the primary expression on his young features. "You… you are my daddy," the boy whispered softly. "Aren't you?"

Kvar's eyes widened ever so slightly in mock surprise. "Oh? Did he not tell you? My, you should be ashamed of yourself Kratos, not letting your own son know of his father's existence," he clucked his tongue in disapproval.

"Daddy…" Lloyd murmured softly as he gazed longingly at his newly revealed father, though the hurt was still strongly present in his continence.

Kratos hung his head slightly in shame, the guilt eating away at his heart, before he regained his composure. "You will not get away with the things you've done Kvar. I will see to it that you burn it Hell for your crimes, even if I have to see you to its gates personally," he threatened.

"Now, now Kratos, calm down. You seem to be letting your emotions cloud your judgment. Have you so easily forgotten that you son's life hangs in the balance?" the man queried with false innocence, his hand shifting so that it rest above the crestless ex-sphere imbedded into child's chest.

Kratos went completely rigid, hardly daring to breathe. His eyes, usually showing as much emotion as a slice of bread, held such horror. His gaze never left Lloyd.

"You…" the man breathed almost inaudibly, "You wouldn't…"

Kvar smirked. He had Kratos right where he wanted him. "Wouldn't it be just redundant if the son died the same way as the mother? Killed by his own father?" the half-elf laughed cruelly.

Killed by his…? No, Kratos could never do that. Anna had been one thing. He struck Anna down, not only because it was her final wish, but also to _protect_ Lloyd. Even if Kvar did turn his son into that same, horrible creature, Kratos could _never_ kill Lloyd. When faced with Lloyd, he was defenseless. No, he would let the boy kill_ him_ before that happened.

"I will do what you want. Just don't harm Lloyd," Kratos stated dully, unhooking his sword belt and letting it drop to the floor as proof of his surrender.

Kvar gave a malevolent smile. "Giving up so soon Kratos? What happened to escorting me to the Gates of Hell?"

"Do not harm Lloyd," Kratos repeated. "I will not resist if you do not harm Lloyd," Kratos dearly hoped he got his point across. _You do _anything_ to harm the boy and I will tear out your innards with my bare hands._

"Very well, I accept," Kvar stated, a smug expression adorning his hideously sharp features.

The grand cardinal motioned for his men to close in around Kratos, and restrain him. However unnecessary it was, it would give Kvar a sense of satisfaction to know that he had Kratos, the Angel of Death and War God, so completely at his mercy. The way Kratos tensed as his soldiers came with weapons drawn did not escape him, and neither did the fact that Kratos did nothing to stop them.

"No, Stop! Daddy, daddy!" Lloyd cried out for his father as he struggled fiercely in Kvar's grip, wanting nothing more than to run to his father.

"Stop struggling or I will release your ex-sphere," Kvar hissed angrily as the boy landed a sharp kick to the man's shin.

Kratos almost smiled at that, but worry for his son overtook him. "Hush, little cherub," the man soothed, using his nickname for the child. "All will be well, don't fret, Lloyden," the man's serene eyes were enough to get through to the boy, and Lloyd ceased his struggles.

Kratos smiled now, even as the desian soldiers chained his arms in front of him. _'Be brave, my son,'_ he mouthed to the child.

"Daddy…" the boy whimpered pitifully as he watched on helplessly.

Kvar handed Lloyd to another desian nearby, and stalked toward Kratos. The desian soldiers, though fearful of the angel, were even more afraid of Kvar, and so when their leader approached, they forced the pseudo-angel onto his knees. He stared up at the grand cardinal evenly.

"You know Kratos, there is a certain punishment for ruining my experiment. Since you so wish to keep that brat of a child of yours alive, I suppose I shall have to take your life instead," the dark eyed half-elf stated coldly as he drew a dagger. "Goodbye Kratos," the dagger came down, aiming for his heart.

Lloyd screamed. Kratos gasped, as a sudden pain overtook him. The man glanced to his left. The dagger Kvar still held, was now deeply imbedded in his left shoulder. Kratos grimaced at the agony that his arm was in.

"On second thought, I think I shall draw this out for as long as I can. It _is_ only fair that you _suffer_ for your crimes," he grinned wickedly as he ripped the dagger out of the man's shoulder.

Kratos grit his teeth to keep from crying out, but even he couldn't repress the hiss of pain that escaped his lips. His eyes watered slightly, but he refused to let any tears fall. He wouldn't give Kvar the satisfaction, and besides, he had to be strong for Lloyd.

"Daddy!" Lloyd struggled once more, and the desian had a far more difficult time keeping the boy in check than Kvar did. Was he really that strong?

This time, Kratos was unable to give the boy any words of comfort, as Kvar chose the moment to knock the man onto his back with a sharp kick to his chest. The mercenary gracelessly hit the floor, the rough treatment jarring his injured shoulder. "Ah!" he just barely gasped out, almost not managing to maintain his cry.

Kvar brought out his staff, forgoing the use of the knife for a moment, and used into to knock Kratos at the feet of another desian. Feeling braver than his fellow desians, this one kicked Kratos in the back, directly between the shoulder blades. Kratos fell forward with a sharp intake of breath, the mana in his body releasing itself in the form of two translucent blue, segmented wings.

Lloyd ceased fighting the men holding him back, and merely stared at the appendages protruding from his father's back in curiosity. "I suppose your father didn't tell you he was an angel either, hm?" Kvar smirked as the boy's eyes widened.

"A-angel?" Lloyd repeated. The boy then scowled at Kvar, a strikingly _familiar _expression considering it was nearly identical to the one Kratos had worn not too long ago. "No wonder _you'd_ hate him. Desians and angels are enemies, a-aren't they?" the boy finished uncertainly as he noticed a strange expression cross his father's features. It looked like… he was ashamed.

Kvar clicked his tongue. "There is so very little that you know," Kvar shook his head in disapproval.

"Lloyd…" Kratos began, but he was soon cut off by a sharp kick to his ribs that sent him reeling backwards.

"Stop it, stop it! Don't hurt my daddy!" the boy shouted angrily at Kvar, trembling slightly in rage.

Kvar gasped softly as he felt mana beginning to well up around the boy, and, as if reacting to the child's ire, twisted into a foul energy. The half-elf stumbled back in shock and _fear_. So this was the power of an angelus.

Lights flickered and machines began shutting down one by one as the mana used in running them was slowly drained away. Kvar felt mana draining, even from some of his own _soldiers_. Then the lights began to die, slowly at first. One or two blinked out here and there, and the room flashed brilliantly for a split second, before plunging the room in complete darkness, save for the slight, pale blue glow emanating from Kratos's wings and the bright beacon that was Lloyd in the pitch blackness.

Small, blue and green wings spread from the child's back bathing the occupants in a warm glow. They were surprisingly bright, and even Kratos seemed in awe at the sight, his wide eyes staring intently at them. But the room soon erupted into chaos as pillars of light now rained down, frying any unfortunate enough to be caught in the rays.

Kratos made a defensive motion with his arms and shouted, "Guardian!" as a stray beam was sent his way, projecting his mana as a barrier against the wild attacks.

Kvar stumbled back as confusion overtook the place. His soldiers, whom he had trained rigorously, ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. It was a disgustingly futile act, and Kvar cursed Kratos and his spawn now more than ever, wishing fervently that he had disposed of that filthy human host body sooner.

One of the pillars soared down at him, and Kvar just barely had time to raise his staff in defense. "Barrier!" he shouted. The magic was mostly blocked but some of the attack managed to slip past the hastily cast protection spell, and Kvar was flung back by the force of it. He was thrown into a control panel head first, and soon passed out.

Kratos was the only occupant of the room who remained completely unharmed, aside from his previous injuries, in all the carnage. The spell dissipated, and left behind a hollow silence and stillness in its wake. Kratos instantly searched out Lloyd with his eyes, and saw the boy exactly where he was before, but this time his eyes seemed glazed over slightly and his face was pale with exertion. His bloodless lips were parted slightly, and quick, short breaths passed in and out. Russet eyes met with Kratos's, and drew the child out of his daze.

Lloyd stumbled towards Kratos and collapsed right before the man, unable to remain upright any longer. As he fell in a heap before his father, blue-green wings dissipated, and left the room in near blackness, save for the faint glow coming from the blue appendages protruding from the pseudo-angel's back. Everything stilled once more, until…

"Da-daddy," Lloyd muttered exhaustedly. Kratos lay next to his child, and chained arms were wrapped around the boy, pulling him closer to the man's chest.

"I'm sorry Lloyd," he whispered softly, his entire body aching slightly. His eyes shut, and he soon welcomed blissful unconsciousness, content in the knowledge that his son was near.

* * *

><p>Haggard breathing disturbed the otherwise empty silence of the room, and a lone figure rose out of the darkness. Kvar stumbled slightly unsure of his bearings as his hand groped for something to hold on to. Catching the edge of the metal surface of the control board, the half-elf pushed himself off and dragged his injured body over to the prone forms of Father and Son.<p>

He snarled at the sight of Kratos and his cursed spawn lying there so helplessly. A venomous glare was directed at the red-head in particular as the grand cardinal thought of how he was _always_ getting in the way of his plans. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to kill thisone_ infuriating _human_._ Kvar growled in frustration. He _wouldn't_ fail this time, and if he were to die today, he would take Kratos with him.

Reaching down, Kvar grasped the knife he had in his left boot, a precaution of sorts, and withdrew it from its hiding place. Raising it high above his head, the Grand Cardinal prepared to plunge it directly into the man's heart. "It seems you lose, _Lord_ Aurion," he snarled vehemently.

The half-elf stiffened quite suddenly, and gasped softly, eyes going wide in shock. Blood drizzled steadily from his open mouth as his eyes attempted to travel down to his chest, the source of his pain. A blade protruded from his abdomen, crimson liquid dripping off even as it was withdrawn.

The knife fell from his grasp, and Kvar fell backward, his red pupils meeting the emerald orbs of the Lord Yuan. "Kvar," the elder half-elf nodded in acknowledgement, even as he cleaned the blood from his sword. "Your service is no longer required, therefore I thought it best to dispose of you now," he stated calmly, an air of disinterest about the blue-haired male's speech. "After all, I can't have you telling the Lord Yggdrasill of my plans now can I?" the ancient seraph smiled grimly.

Kvar was unable to utter a sound, and only managed a blink before releasing his last breath. His eyes went empty, and stared unseeingly at the former hero.

* * *

><p>Endnotes: ...In all honesty I don't know what to say, other than the fact that I was a bit nervous about posting this chapter (I've never been particularly good with endings) and almost went to redo the whole thing. In the end I deleted much of the ending and simply went with this instead of going into further detail as I would have otherwise, mostly because this is very much the way I had imagined it would end in my mind. I <em>had <em>awhile go that I wanted Yuan to be the one to kill Kvar, as an act of redemption of sorts for almost having him kill Kratos, and that, instead of going through with it, he would come around in the end and save Kratos and Lloyd, though, all-in-all there wasn't a whole lot of Yuan in this story, but in my next one he will be a more prominent character. I love Yuan. And Kratos. And little Lloyd is so cute!


	14. Epilogue: Out of the Shadows

Author's Notes: I regret to say that this is, the end. I'm going now. Just kidding! Though, I stangely have a sudden urge to read the Fellowship of the Ring now... Oh well, I suppose there's nothing I can do about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Out of the Shadows<p>

"Lord Yggdrasill," Yggdrasill scoffed as he turned to face the speaker, glaring down at the older man kneeling in front of him. "You requested my presence?" Yuan inquired disinterestedly.

"What on earth have you been doing Yuan?" anger radiated from the tyrant-lord of Cruxis as he spoke, voice dripping with hatred. "Pronyma informed of Kvar's death, and she said that _you_ were the one who killed him. I want to know the meaning of this, _now_. Why is the Asgard Ranch bereft of its cardinal?"

Yuan inwardly sighed, already knowing he would ask about this. "The Lord Kvar was acting against you, trying to use what he knew of the Angelus Project to overthrow Cruxis and reinstate himself as leader of the leader of the worlds. Not as many as you think are pleased with the Age of Lifeless Beings; they would have sided with Kvar. Instead of having to deal with a uprising, I decided to cut it off at its head," Yuan repeated the lie he had fabricated along with Botta.

"And what of Kratos?" Yggdrasill queried, voice far less threatening, though much of his ire still remained.

_'Kratos? Kratos tried to save the life of his only son, and was almost killed for it,'_ Yuan thought to himself. "Kvar had attempted to assassinate Kratos, as he was still a major threat to his plans."

Yggdrasill snorted. "And you did not think to recapture him, why?" he asked testily.

"I attempted to, however, he managed to slip away in the confusion," Yuan spoke aloud, though his thoughts betrayed him once more. _'I sent them to Tethe'alla.' _Inwardly, Yuan scoffed. _'I had even given Lloyd a Key Crest for that Ex-sphere Kvar placed on him.' _

Yggdrasill sat back in his throne, cold, forest green eyes staring at his 'subordinate' disapprovingly. "Just how do you know that Kvar was trying to use the Angelus Project? I thought it was lost along with that host body, A012, and Kratos's," he grimaced slightly, "_son_."

"I believe he was manipulating Rodyle to try and recreate the project using a girl from Tethe'alla. I strongly suggest that we watch his movements closely. I wouldn't trust Rodyle," Yuan stated coolly.

The Lord of the Angels looked satisfied, if not wholly pleased with this news, and gave Yuan a curt nod. "Very well. Yuan, you are to continue in search of Kratos, but I want your men to keep a close eye on Rodyle. (1) In the meantime, I will have Pronyma find a suitable replacement for Kvar, one whose loyalties lie solely with Cruxis," Yggdrasill waved his hand distractedly and said, "you are dismissed."

Yuan rose to his feet, and turned swiftly, all the while thinking to himself, _'One day, Yggdrasill, you will fall.'_

* * *

><p>From a distance, a dark figure watched as two people, a man and a child, trained in the early morning light. He had been watching them since they first woke up in the capital city of Meltokio, alone except for the strange green and white 'dog' that accompanied them. With no knowledge of how they first arrived there, the two had nothing to do except move on.<p>

Since then, they had been travelling across Tethe'alla, generally keeping out of sight, unless the man found an odd job here or there to keep his son alive. Even these were rare, and far between, seeing as Tethe'alla was the flourishing world, and he worked as a mercenary, but it was enough for the two to live off: not that the man needed much. Even as they travelled far and wide with ever changing scenery, the one constant was their training sessions, always at the break of dawn.

The man worked hard to ensure the boy was healthy, alive, and well prepared for anything that they might face out in the wilds. The tiniest slip-up could send the world crashing around him, and that boy to his grave. But that was what he was here for.

He had known of Kratos for a rather long time, though the man knew next to nothing about him, and he saw the human's strength on multiple occasions. But he was still just that, a human, even if he had warped his body's mana nearly beyond recognition. A single blow was all it took to pierce the man's heart, a single strike to cut down that child.

He could not allow the Angelus to fall, not so soon. No, he would have his revenge once and for all. Soon, very soon. He had all the time he needed, he could wait patiently for the right opportunity and then the Betrayer would fall.

He rose to his feet and stepped back into the shadows of the mountain, lavender hair falling over a pale face, and pooling about his shoulders. His ruby eyes contrasted sharply with the almost sickly pallor of his skin, and his dark clothes did well to conceal him from prying eyes. Two swords hung at his belt, one at either hip, a testament to his familiarity with the dual swords. (2)

He threw the hood of his dark cloak over his head, shrouding his face in shadows. "Lloyd Aurion, you have no idea how important your role shall be," he murmured to no one.

* * *

><p>(1) Assuming you don't already know this, I would personally think that Yuan would have a spy network working under him in <em>Cruxis<em> as well as the Renegades. So, of course, Yggdrasill is referring to this as he has no clue that Yuan is the leader of the Renegades (Seeming as otherwise, Yuan would probably be dead).

(2) Yes, Chocobo Scribe, I did indeed incorporate your idea to the best of my ability. I knew I wouldn't be able to do the original idea that you gave me because I already had planned on Lloyd getting captured by Kvar. But I did like the idea quite a bit, so I went with a different approach and here he is. We won't find out who he is or what his intentions are, though, until Empty Promises.

Endnotes: ...I'm evil I know. I'm sorry (not really) but this is just the sort of thing I enjoy. Not being evil, but... making sequels. Empty Promises is what it will be called and it will follow a slightly divergent plot from Tales of Symphonia with, possibly, a few of my OC's added into the mix. Not to sure how many I wish to add but most of them won't play very major roles either way, as that is the way I do things.

* * *

><p>Now, this is something I promised myself I would do for you, my kind reviewersreaders, because you've been such a wonderful audience, but mostly because I was really excited that I got over one hundred reviews on this story. Word on the street is there's a new story coming off of Reina's BookShelf, and I just so happen to have a name and summary.

Title: Chosen Path

Summary: The day of Oracle has come at last, and three children in the small village of Iselia race to the Martel Temple to finally meet the Chosen One of Sylvarant. But the Chosen isn't quite as they expected. Instead of one devoted wholly to the goddess, they find a man who had long ago lost faith in the world. It is up to these children now, to give him new strength to face the trials that await him on the Journey of Regeneration.

I personally thought it was a very original idea (seeming as I didn't see anything like it on ) and I certainly hope you enjoy it. When I actually post it that is. Good day and goodbye. (Well, for me it's technically goodnight considering it's 10:30 P.M. but whatever)


End file.
